No Escape From Reality
by OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS
Summary: Logan is the new kid at Sherwood High. He is running from his old life and things start to looks up. What happens when his past catches up with him? There is no escape from reality. Kogan Dames Cucy
1. Chapter 1: How It Began

**Ok folks here it is the story I previewed in Take What Comes. It's called No Escape From Reality. It's gonna be different from what I normally write. It's probably gonna be a little dark and angsty. It will be Kogan though. Anyway read and let me know what you think. **

**No Escape From Reality**

**Chapter 1: How It Began**

Logan sighed as he looked out across the water. He saw the floating masses that he knew could very well be the bodies of his friends. He felt a tear fall down his cheek knowing he was the reason they were out there possibly dead. Logan then looked down at the water's surface and saw his reflection in the moonlight. He hardly recognized himself anymore. It wasn't that he changed physically, his eyes were different. They were hard and cold and held no more fear. He was no longer the innocent boy he once was. He had said goodbye to that boy months ago. He swung his arm down and disrupted the water's surface and looked away. He didn't want to look at himself anymore. He couldn't look at himself anymore.

Logan turned and saw the path that led back to the main road. He could walk away and no one would know he was involved in this at all. It would be so easy to leave and not look back. He just had to stand up and walk back along the dock and leave. He would go back home and then to school. He would graduate and get the hell out of here and never look back. No one would ever have to know a thing. He didn't have to tell a soul. He could just get out of here. It was Texas all over again.

This last year wasn't what he had wanted it to be at all. Life has a funny way of working though. He never wanted any of this. All he had wanted was to get through his senior year of high school. He had wanted to get by with out any drama. High school just seemed like a distant memory now. Everything seemed so messed up to him now. Logan couldn't help but think about how he had gotten here.

_Nine months ago…_

Logan Mitchell sighed as he walked up to his new school. He did not want to be here. He wanted to be back in Texas. He had loved it there. He hadn't been popular, or a nerd. He hadn't been hated there. He wanted to get by unnoticed. That was a lot of kids dreams, to just get through high school unnoticed. Logan had somehow managed to do that back in Texas. He had managed to slip through the cracks and get good grade and stay invisible. That wasn't going to be the case here. He was going to be able to do that here.

He was now living in a small town called Sherwood in Minnesota. Every body knew everybody here. Logan was going to be the new freak that nobody wanted to be friends with. He was going to get picked on because he liked to do his homework. Logan was going to have everything happen to him that he had managed to avoid back in Texas. Logan was scared of this place. He didn't want to even be here. He had to be though. He and his mother couldn't stay in Texas. They had to get out. This was where they ran to. It was the middle of nowhere. The only reason they were here was because they had family here. Logan had a cousin his age that was supposed to help him.

Logan slowly walked inside the small school building. He saw students moving about and talking to one another. Logan had gotten a tour yesterday from a teacher by the name of Kelly Wainwright of all the classrooms he would need to know for his schedule. He had his schedule in his hand as he walked down the hall. People were stopping what they were doing to look at him. He didn't like it at all. He wanted to be invisible and blend into the background. Logan eventually found his locker and then started looking for his homeroom class. He couldn't remember which room Ms. Wainwright had told him to go to.

"You look lost," a voice said from behind him. Logan stopped walking and turned around. He saw a short dark haired Latino boy standing behind him. He looked harmless so Logan took the bait. He knew he would need help finding his homeroom class.

"I'm looking for a classroom," Logan said.

"Which one?" the boy asked.

"Ms. Collins," Logan said looking down at his schedule to get the name again. He wanted to make sure he was going to the right classroom.

"I have that homeroom I can take you there," the boy offered.

"That would be great," Logan said nodding his head, "I'm Logan by the way," he said.

"Carlos," the Latino boy said. "Come with me," he said. He led Logan down the hall and around the corner to a classroom. "Here we are," Carlos said before he walked off to join his friends on the other side of the room.

"You must be Logan," a female voice said. Logan looked up and saw a blonde woman standing in front of him.

"Yes," Logan said nodding his head.

"Well, welcome to Sherwood High, I am Ms. Collins," she said smiling at Logan. "You can take a seat over there next to Kendall," she said pointing to a blonde boy sitting in a desk with his head down. Next to him was Carlos, who was talking to a guy and a girl. The guy was tall and brunette like Logan. He had green eyes and seemed to be about the same height as Logan. The girl had brunette hair as well, only she had red streaks in it. Logan nodded and walked over to the desk next to the blonde and sat down. The other three didn't seem to notice him.

"You must be the new kid," Kendall said turning his head to look at Logan.

"Is it that obvious?" Logan asked looking at the blonde.

"Yep," Kendall said, "that and I know everyone in this school," he added sitting up and turning to face Logan completely. Logan then saw Kendall's eyes which were a deep emerald green. They were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. He had to stop himself from drooling. "I'm Kendall Knight," Kendall said smiling at Logan.

"Logan Mitchell," Logan said nodding his head. He didn't know what it was about this boy, but he was instantly drawn to him. He wanted to know more about this boy and they had only just met.

"You are going to be eaten alive here," Kendall warned.

"Thanks for the warning," Logan said.

"Unless," Kendall said quickly.

"Unless what?" Logan asked curiously.

"Unless you make the right friends," Kendall said.

"Let me guess you're one of those right friends to make?" Logan asked.

"Nope," Kendall said, "I mean sure I'm on the hockey team, I'm popular, and everyone loves me. Actually, you know what, hanging out with me is like social suicide," he said smiling. Logan looked at Kendall for a second before replying.

"I'm sensing sarcasm," Logan said smiling softly.

"You should I am laying it on pretty thick," Kendall said laughing. "So where you from new kid?" he asked.

"I told you my name is Logan and I am from Dallas Texas," Logan said, "I've never been to a school this small," he added.

"I figured as much," Kendall said, "as soon as you said Dallas," he added. The sat in silence for a second before Kendall spoke again. "Why did you move up here to the middle of nowhere?" he asked.

"Personal reasons," Logan said.

"Enough said," Kendall said. He turned to Carlos and the other two. They were still talking oblivious to the other two. "Guys," Kendall said getting their attention. They all turned to look at Kendall. "Logan I saw you walk in with Litos, so this is Dak Zevon, and Lucy Stone," he said pointing to the other two.

"Hi," Lucy said.

"Hey," Dak said.

"Guys this is Logan and he's new and we're going to make him feel welcomed," Kendall said looking at them.

"Sure thing boss," Dak said saluting Kendall. That earned him a glare and a kick from the blonde.

"Dak knock it off," Lucy said giving Dak a slap across the back of his head. "Remember you were new once too," she scolded him.

"I know that," Dak said glaring at her as he held his head. He then turned to Logan and smiled. "I know what it's like being new and it sucks," he said.

"So, why did you move up here to the middle of nowhere?" Lucy asked.

"My mom has family here," Logan said, "a sister and I have a cousin who was supposed to show me around but I haven't seen him since the night I arrived," Logan said shaking his head.

"Who's you're cousin?" Kendall asked.

"Logan you were supposed to wait outside for me," a voice behind them said.

"I didn't want to be late," Logan said turning around to face his cousin James Diamond.

"You didn't tell us Jamie here was you're cousin," Dak said smiling and standing up.

"Watch it Zevon," James said as he walked over to him. "Or I'll dump you're ass faster than you can say Jamie," he said as took Dak's vacated seat and Dak sat down on his desk.

"You wouldn't do that," Dak said smiling at sweetly James.

"Why wouldn't I?" James asked looking up at Dak.

"Because you love me," Dak said smugly.

"Unfortunately," James said causing the others around him to laugh. Dak pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Hey now," Dak said, "careful James or you won't be getting anything from me," he threatened.

"Dak we all know that is an empty threat," Carlos said for James who was only smiling.

"So Logan, what's you first class?" Kendall asked turning to Logan. Logan grabbed his schedule and looked at it.

"I have AP Chem. first," Logan said.

"Kendall here has that," James said, "he can show you the way," he said.

"I got a tour yesterday," Logan said.

"Ok do you remember where the Chem. Lab is then?" James asked. Logan thought for a moment. He honestly couldn't really remember. He shook his head.

"I'll show you," Kendall said.

"Thanks," Logan said.

"No problem," Kendall said smiling at him. The bell rang singling homeroom was over. Kendall stood up and held his hand out to Logan. "Come on I don't bite," he said. Logan took his hand and allowed Kendall to pull him from the room. Kendall let go of Logan's hand and walked down the hall ahead of Logan. Logan followed after him.

Logan felt like he was being watched, but he knew that was because he was new. People were staring at him because he was new. That had to be it. Logan just stared ahead and followed Kendall to the chemistry lab. Logan walked up to the teacher and introduced himself. The teacher gave him his book and told him to take a seat next to Kendall.

"Looks like we're lab partners," Kendall said smiling.

"Looks like it," Logan said smiling in return.

* * *

><p>Joanna Mitchell sighed as she walked through another open house with her sister Brooke Diamond. She was looking for a house to buy. Her and her son Logan had been staying in a motel for the last few nights. They had been in such a hurry to get out of Texas they had come up here un announced.<p>

"You know Joanna you can stay with me," Brooke said looking at her sister.

"I know, but I want my own place," Joanna said.

"Yes, and I understand that," Brooke said, "but until then you can stay with me and James," she said.

"I don't want to impose," Joanna said as they walked through the small three bedroom house.

"Joanna, you and Logan are family," Brooke said.

"Fine," Joanna sighed, "it's probably cheaper than the motel," she said.

"That's true," Brooke said, "now we can pick the boys up after school and let them know," she said.

"They won't mind," Joanna said, "Logan loves James," she said.

"I know," Brooke said, "James was excited about showing Logan around school today," she said with a smile on her face.

"This house is nice," Joanna said as they walked into yet another room.

"Not in your price range though," Brooke said.

"I know," Joanna said, "we're just looking today," she said. Them met with the realtor and talked about the house. Joanna asked about the price and past residence. After that they left. It was getting close to three thirty and they wanted to pick up the boys from school.

* * *

><p>Logan was sitting in his last class of the day with Kendall, James, Dak, and Carlos. James and Dak were sitting with their desks pushed together and talking. Carlos was on his phone texting.<p>

"So, how was you're first day?" Kendall asked turning to Logan.

"It was ok," Logan said, "I can't believe we have six classes together," he added turning to the blonde.

"I know I was shocked," Kendall said, "I didn't think you were the smart type," he said.

"I could say the same about you," Logan said looking at Kendall. Kendall only laughed and shook his head.

"I maybe a jock, but I'm not dumb," he said.

"I can see that," Logan said as his cell phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled his cell phone out and looked at it. He had gotten a text from his mother. He opened it and read it. She was coming to pick him up with his aunt Brooke. He looked up and saw James had his cell phone out as well. James turned to look at him. Logan just nodded his head and James returned his attention to Dak.

"So Logan if you're James' cousin how come we've never met?" Kendall asked, "I've known James almost my whole life," he said.

"I don't know," Logan said, "I came up here almost every summer until I turned fourteen, and then James and his mom started coming down to Texas," Logan said trying to hide the uneasy tone in his voice.

"Ah, see my mom takes me and my sister away for the summer," Kendall said.

"I think James may have mentioned you a few times," Logan said, "he was always talking about Ken-dahlia or something like that," he said shaking his head. "I thought he was talking about a girl," he said.

"Logan," James said.

"I will murder you later," Kendall said glaring at James.

"Please don't, I really don't want to have to find another boyfriend," Dak said, "I like this one too much," he said pulling James into a hug earning a chuckle from James.

"Fine, but only because I don't want to put Dak through the trouble of finding a new boyfriend," Kendall said.

"Yay," Dak said hugging James even tighter. James laughed and pushed Dak off him. Dak pouted and James pecked him on the cheek. Logan turned away from James and Dak. He had nothing against them being together. He just didn't like couples that were showy about their relationship. He knew he was never going to be like that. If he was dating sure he'd hold hands and kiss, but not do it in the obnoxious way some couples did.

"Logie is your mom coming to pick you up too?" James asked.

"Yeah," Logan said, "maybe your mom finally talked her into staying with you guys," he said.

"Where are you guys staying now?" James asked.

"A cheap motel," Logan said shrugging, "you know we didn't bring much with us," he said.

"Right I knew that," James said nodding his head.


	2. Chapter 2: Blame it on the Alcohol

**ok I would like to thank**_ Katerina The Von, Xbigtimerusherx, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, and jyler77 _**for your lovely reviews. They make me happy and make me update faster. **

**Chapter 2: Blame it on the Alcohol**

_Three Months later…_

Logan sighed as he hugged his thick winter jacket closer to him. He hated snow. He had never really liked it. That was one thing he liked about Texas. There was no snow. It was hot a sunny. Logan loved the sun and hot weather. He hated cold weather which is why he and his mother hardly visited James and Brooke. James was walking beside him. They were walking to school together. It had been three months since Logan and Joanna had moved up to Minnesota and they were still living with Brooke and James. Logan knew his mother wanted to move out, but he also knew that Brooke didn't mind having them there either. He was just glad they had a roof over their head. He didn't mind walking to school with James either.

Logan had learned a few things in the few months that he had been in Sherwood. He learned that everyone really knew everyone. He hated that. One word to someone about something and the whole town knew. Another thing Logan learned was like his old school Sherwood High was all about labels. Kendall, James, and Carlos were jocks. They ruled the school and Dak and Lucy were popular because they were dating two of the top jocks. Logan was somewhat cool because he was friends with them. The last thing Logan learned was Sherwood was a community that did not look down on gays and lesbians. It was a big difference from where he had lived before. People were more accepting here. Logan was glad for that.

"So, I was talking to Dak," James started bringing Logan from his thoughts.

"And I was talking to Kendall and Carlos," Logan said cutting in quickly.

"Shut up and let me talk," James said laughing. Logan put his hands up in surrender and allowed James to continue. "Dak's parents are going out of town this weekend and he's planning on throwing a party," he said.

"Let me guess it's gonna have alcohol?" Logan asked.

"Are there any other kind of parties?" James asked looking pointedly at Logan.

"Count me in," Logan said, "I need something to relax me," he said.

"Great," James said, "that way you can say you were with me the entire night," he said.

"I'm your cover," Logan asked.

"It's better then being a designated driver," James pointed out.

"True," Logan said as they approached the school. They both walked into the small building together. They walked to their lockers which were pretty close together. "So your mom is not to know about the party?" Logan asked.

"God no," James said, "if she finds out I'll be grounded for sure," he said.

"Just making sure," Logan said. They both shut their lockers and made their way to their homeroom. They walked in and saw Lucy, Dak, and Kendall already there.

"Hey Dak is the party still on?" James asked as he walked up to his boyfriend.

"Yes," Dak said, "my brother is getting the drinks, so we don't have to break into the liquor cabinet this time," he said.

"Great," James said.

"All I have to say is we better not get caught this time," Lucy said.

"Caught doing what?" Carlos asked as he walked into the room. He walked over to the desk next to Lucy and sat down next to her.

"Party at my house this weekend," Dak said.

"Why not just go to the police department and turn ourselves in now?" Carlos asked playfully.

"Ha ha," Dak said, "that was one time and only because you pocket dialed your dad who is chief of police," he said.

"Hey, maybe you shouldn't invite me then," Carlos said without thinking.

"Ok then you can't come," Dak said.

"I didn't mean it," Carlos said earning laughs from his friends.

Lucy and Carlos started talking while James and Dak talked with Kendall. Logan sat back and watched his friends. He had never thought he'd have friends like this. Back in Texas he had been a nobody and he was ok with that, then. Now though, he didn't know how he had even lived like that. He found it hard to believe that he had never wanted friends before. It all seemed dumb to him now. He liked being accepted and felling like he was a part of something. He felt special, sort of.

The bell rang signaling homeroom was over. Logan got up and followed Kendall out of the room like usual. They walked to chemistry together. They took their seats in back like normal.

"So, you're going to Dak's party?" Kendall asked turning to Logan.

"Yes why?" Logan asked.

"Didn't think you were the partying type Logie," Kendall said looking Logan up and down.

"I didn't think you were the smart type when we met," Logan said as he pulled his book out of his bag. "People can surprise you," he said as he sat up and looked at Kendall.

"I guess so," Kendall said.

"So, you bringing anyone to the party?" Logan asked as he the bell rang signaling the hour had started.

"Nope," Kendall said, "wouldn't want to get you jealous, now would I?" he asked wiggling his eye brows suggestively.

"In your dreams Knight," Logan said laughing. He and Kendall playfully flirted all the time. It was something they picked up on quickly after they became friends. It didn't mean anything really. Logan was sure Kendall wasn't interested in him. He was really interested in Kendall in that way either. Sure, Kendall was hot and maybe they'd make a great couple, but Logan wasn't looking for anything right now. He was just concerned with getting through his senior year.

"And what sexy dreams they are," Kendall teased.

"You are ridiculous," Logan said shaking his head.

"You know you love it," Kendall said winking at Logan.

"Ha," Logan said laughing.

"Logan, Kendall is there something you'd like to share with the class," Their teacher, Mr. Simmons asked.

"No sir," they both said. Mr. Simmons gave them a look before returning to his lecture. Kendall started to scribble notes down while Logan just listened. Logan didn't really need to take notes. He knew all of this stuff already. His school in Texas had already taught him this stuff. After the bell rang Kendall and Logan made their way to their next class.

"Ok so I have a question for you," Kendall said as he walked down the hall with Logan.

"What?" Logan asked looking at the blonde.

"Are you bringing anyone to Dak's party?" Kendall asked looking over at the brunette.

"Good question," Logan said. The two fell silent as they walked side by side. Kendall was waiting for Logan to answer his question.

"You gonna answer it?" Kendall asked breaking the silence.

"As soon as I get an answer you'll be the first to know," Logan said as he walked into their next class ahead of Kendall. Logan took his usual seat in front of Lucy and they started talking as Kendall said down beside Logan.

* * *

><p>Kendall slowly made his way home. It was December and he hated walking in the snow alone, but he didn't have a choice. His car was on the fritz again and his mother was having it fixed. He didn't want to take the bus either. He hated taking the bus. Kendall shook his head and walked up his front porch. He walked inside and was greeted by the warmth. He shut the door and tossed his backpack aside and shed his jacket. He kicked his shoes off and walked down the hall to the living room and saw his little sister Katie was sitting on the couch watching TV. There was a fire going in the fireplace.<p>

Katie was eleven and got a ride home with friends who lived close by. Kendall was just glad he didn't have to worry about picking her up. Katie and Kendall were close and loved one another.

"I love wood heat," Kendall said.

"I know me too," Katie said.

"How was school?" Kendall asked.

"Boring," Katie said shrugging. The doorbell rang stopping Kendall's next question.

"I got it," Kendall said standing up. He made his way back down the hall. He mentally cursed himself for stepping in the puddle he had created when he came in not even a few minutes ago. He opened the door and saw James and Logan standing there.

"James lost his keys and we're locked out," Logan said.

"Can we stay here until our moms get home?" James asked. Kendall laughed and stepped aside for his friends.

"Come on," he said. James and Logan stepped inside. They took off their jackets and shoes. "Let's go up to my room," Kendall said. "Katie I'll be upstairs," Kendall yelled.

"Ok," Katie said. The three boys made their way up the stairs to Kendall's room.

"So what happened?" Kendall asked.

"James lost his keys," Logan said, "we got half way home and he tells me he doesn't have his keys so we go back to school and their not in his locker," he said.

"James you had trouble with your locker this morning," Kendall reminded James.

"Right," James said, "I gave my keys to Dak to hold in his locker," he said. Then as if on cue his cell phone rang. James pulled his phone out.

"It's Dak," he said standing up. He walked from the room.

"God, James is a moron sometimes," Logan said.

"I know," Kendall said. They sat there in silence for a moment before Kendall spoke again. "So taking anyone to Dak's party yet?" he asked.

"I told you when I get an answer you'll be the first to know," Logan said smiling at Kendall.

"Why can't you just say yes or no?" Kendall asked. It was killing him not knowing if Logan liked him or not. He was always flirting with him, but Logan seemed to shoot him down sometime, but other times he didn't. Kendall was getting mixed signals and he wasn't liking it one bit.

"Because I like to be mysterious," Logan said.

"It's not mysterious it's annoying," Kendall said.

"That too," Logan said smiling again. Kendall rolled his eyes and shoved Logan playfully.

"Don't push me Knight," Logan said grinning at the blonde.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Kendall asked leaning in closer to Logan.

"Push me again and find out," Logan challenged. The two locked eyes. The door opened and they both turned to see James.

"Dak is on his way over," James said, "he has my keys," he said.

"Good," Logan said.

* * *

><p>Saturday rolled around quickly. Logan was excited for this. He had been on the edge the last few weeks and he had no idea why. Logan just needed something to take the edge off. This party would be just the thing he needed.<p>

"Ok mom, auntie Jo, we're going," James called as he and Logan walked out the door.

"Have fun you too," Brooke called.

"Will do," Logan said. They had told their mothers Dak was having a small sleepover at his house. They had said it was only going to be them, Kendall, Carlos, and Lucy. They had left out that there would be more people there and alcohol.

"You ready to have some fun?" James asked.

"Not really," Logan said, "I just need something to take the edge off," he admitted.

"Will you chillax you left Texas and all of that behind," James said.

"I know, I know," Logan said, "but stuff like that doesn't just go away on it's own," he said.

"Just forget about it and let's have a good time tonight," James said.

"Easy for you to say," Logan said, "you'll be fucking Dak before the night is over," he said looking ahead as they walked down the street.

"Ah yes, the perks of having a boyfriend," James said, "you know you should get one too," he said.

"I'm working on it, but guys around here aren't into Texan's," Logan said making sure to lay his accent on thick which caused James to laugh.

"I can think of one guy who likes Texan's," James said.

"Who Kendall?" Logan asked, "ha don't make me laugh," he said.

"Don't be dumb," James said, "he totally digs you," he said.

"He does not," Logan said. They walked the rest of the way to Dak's in silence. Logan was thinking about Kendall. Sure he and the blonde playfully flirted back and forth the last three months, but there was nothing there. Even if there was something there they wouldn't work together. Logan knew that much. Logan was damaged and Kendall would run away if he knew the truth.

James walked up the porch of Dak's house ahead of Logan and knocked eagerly on the door. The door opened and Dak grinned as he greeted James with a kiss.

"Come on the party's already started," Dak said. The proof was with the people mingling in the hall and the loud music that Logan hadn't heard until the door opened. Logan could smell the booze on Dak already. He knew James wasn't going to get a chance to drink before Dak threw himself at James. Dak grabbed James' hand and pulled him inside. Logan followed them and shut the door behind him. Dak pulled James into the kitchen where the drinks were. Logan followed and managed to snatch a bottle of tequila and poured himself a glass. He made his way to the living room and spotted Kendall talking with Carlos and Lucy. Logan walked up to them.

"Hey about time," Carlos said.

"We got caught up," Logan said.

"Where's James?" Kendall asked.

"Probably fooling around with Dak who's already tipsy," Logan said shaking his head. James and Dak were always handsy he did not want to see them when they were drunk.

"Well it's his party he can get as wasted as he wants to," Lucy said laughing.

"Exactly," Logan said as he took a drink of his drink.

"I just hope they go to Dak's bedroom before they start fooling around this time," Kendall said.

"Hey guys," Dak said walked over to them.

"Where's James?" Carlos asked.

"He's getting some drinks," Dak said waving his hand.

"Haven't you had enough yet?" Lucy asked looking at Dak.

"I'm still standing aren't I?" Dak asked.

"True," Lucy said.

"Dak," James said as he walked up to his boyfriend. He swung his arm around Dak's shoulder. In in hand was a bottle of vodka. He leaned in and whispered something in Dak's ear and pulled the blushing boy away from the others.

"If I ever act that way with someone in public shoot me," Logan said as he down the rest of his drink.

"Gladly," Kendall and Carlos said together. Lucy laughed at that. The four stood there talking and laughing and getting progressively drunker. At some point Kendall and Logan had liberated two bottles, one of tequila and one of vodka, from the kitchen. The four were all just refilling their cups like mad. Soon Lucy got pulled away by Carlos to dance and Logan and Kendall were left alone.

"You know this is the most fun I've had in a long time," Kendall said to Logan as he swung his arm over Logan's shoulder.

"Whoa there big guy maybe you need to lay off the tequila a bit," Logan said laughing as Kendall's breath hit him. He knew his had to be no better. In the back of his mind Logan was glad they were staying the night.

"No worries I got the vodka now," Kendall said grabbing the bottle. He tried to take a drink from it but Logan stopped him. He grabbed the bottle.

"Oh no you don't," Logan said, "I said you had enough," he said. He looked at Kendall who was wobbling, or was that him. Kendall made a grab for the bottle. Logan yanked it out of his reach and it spilled over himself. Logan set the bottle aside and glared at Kendall. "Look at what you did," he said.

"Bad boy Logie," Kendall said ignoring the accusing look Logan was giving him, "now you need to be cleaned up," he said. He leaned forward before Logan could say anything he licked Logan's neck clean of the vodka. Logan gasped shocked and tilted his head back. He gave Kendall more access to his neck. Kendall finished cleaning his neck and moved to his cheek. Kendall moved his lips to Logan's and kissed him hard on the lips. Logan pulled back and looked at Kendall for a second.

"Let's dance," Logan said pulling Kendall out into the middle of the room. The two started to dance. They started grinding on one another immediately. They were oblivious to the people around them. They were in their only little world.

"Logie, have-have I ever told you cuuute you look?" Kendall slurred. Logan giggled at that and shook his head aggressively. He stopped as the room started to spin a t bit. He wobbled a bit.

"Nope," Logan said popping the p.

"Well, you're da cutest guy I-I've ever seed," Kendall said as he pulled Logan closer to him. They stopped dancing and looked one another in the eyes.

"Ken," Logan said softly. He grabbed Kendall's blonde locks and crashed their lips together for a second time.

Kendall moaned and moved his lips with Logan's. Logan thrust his tongue forward into the blonde's willing mouth. He could tasted the alcohol in his mouth. He knew he had to taste the same. He didn't care about that right now. He barely registered it but there was a different taste there. It was something uniquely Kendall. Logan couldn't quite name it, but it was there and he loved it. Kendall placed his hands on Logan's face and pulled him as close as humanly possible. Logan didn't mind. He wanted to be as close to Kendall as he could be. He needed Kendall right now. Logan moaned when he felt the blonde begin to grind against him. Logan pulled back from the blonde's mouth and looked him in the eyes. Their eyes locked for a moment. Through his drunken haze Logan could see the lust and want there. He knew the look was mirrored in his eyes as well. He had wanted this for so long. He had been so scared to do this. It was the alcohol doing this. It was impairing his judgment.

"Up stairs," Logan said knowing there were several guest rooms with several comfy beds. Kendall nodded his head eagerly. Logan grabbed Kendall's hand and led him through the crowded living room and to the stairs. They stumbled up the stairs and to the first empty room they could find. Logan kicked the door shut behind him and locked it. He turned and saw Kendall looking at him with that hungry look in his eyes. Logan surged forward and pressed his lips to Kendall with so much force. They stumbled back to the bed. Logan pushed Kendall down. He stood over the blonde for a moment. Logan tore his own shirt off before he climbed onto of the blonde.

"Eager?" Kendall asked.

"Shut it," Logan said as he pulled at Kendall's shirt. Kendall sat up enough for Logan to get the shirt off. In the back of his mind Logan knew he shouldn't be doing this. The alcohol in his system was impairing his judgment though. Logan knew if he had been sober he wouldn't been doing this. Logan leaned down and started to suck and nip Kendall's neck. Kendall moaned and threaded his fingers into Logan's hair. Logan found the blonde's pulse point and bit down and sucked until a mark appeared. Logan then slowly moved down the blonde's collar bone and to his chest. He took a nipple in his mouth. Kendall moaned louder and arched his back up off the bed. Logan switched to Kendall's other nipple and

"Logie," Kendall moaned, "more," he said. Logan rolled his hips down into Kendall's. Kendall moaned and bucked his hips up into Logan's. Logan continued to roll his hips down into Kendall looking for any kind of friction he could get. The two set a steady rhythm together. Soon the rhythm became jerky and Logan felt himself getting close to the edge. He didn't want to come yet. He placed his hands on Kendall's hips stopping the blonde from moving. He was surprised he had any will power left at this point. He fumbled as he opened the blonde's jeans. Kendall flipped them over so he was on top of Logan. He silenced Logan's protest with a sloppy kiss that was more of an exchange of saliva than anything. He started to kiss his way down Logan's neck and chest. "You taste like vodka," Kendall mumbled before he took one of Logan's nipples in his mouth. He sucked on the hardening nub.

"Ken," Logan moaned. He threaded his fingers into Kendall's hair and pulled on the blonde locks. Kendall moved to Logan's other nipple and gave it the same treatment before moving down to Logan's stomach. He quickly worked Logan's jeans open and pulled them down along with Logan's boxers. He sat up and looked down at his prize. Logan's cock stood up proudly from his body already leaking with precome. Kendall licked his lips at the sight of it. "Don't just sit there," Logan said.

"Patience," Kendall said as he leaned down and kissed down the deep V of Logan's hips. He bypassed where Logan wanted him to go and kissed up the other side.

"If you don't suck me off right now I'll-" Logan was cut off when Kendall took all of his cock in his mouth in one go. He moaned and arched his back off the bed. Kendall started to bob his head up and down expertly. Logan quickly became a writhing mess beneath the blonde. He clutched at Kendall's hair trying to get him to move faster. Logan felt the familiar coil in his stomach once again. He used all his will power and pulled Kendall off him. "N-not yet," he panted. He pulled Kendall up and flipped them over. He quickly ridded the blonde of his pants boxers.

"Logie," Kendall breathed. Logan presented Kendall with three fingers. Kendall looked at the fingers for a moment.

"Suck," Logan demanded. Kendall took the fingers in his mouth and made a show of getting them wet. He rolled his tongue over Logan's fingers. Logan moaned at the sight. He pulled his fingers away from Kendall and brought them down to Kendall's hole. He hooked on of Kendall's legs over his shoulder. He pressed one finger in. Kendall moaned and arched his back. Logan grinned and added another finger. He stretched the blonde until he had three fingers in him. He curled his fingers up and hit Kendall's prostate.

"There," Kendall all but screamed. Logan grinned and pulled his fingers out. Kendall whined and looked up at Logan.

"That was jus the openin act," Logan slurred cockily as he spit into his hand. He rubbed his cock getting it as wet as he could. He then positioned himself at Kendall's hole. Kendall squirmed and rolled his hips. "Patience is a virtue," Logan said as he leaned forward and licked Kendall's ear.

"Lust is a sin," Kendall said.

"Then I'm going to hell," Logan said as he pressed into Kendall. Kendall clenched his eyes shut as Logan bottomed out. Logan waited a few seconds to allow Kendall to adjust somewhat before he started to pound into the blonde. He switched his angle and found Kendall's prostate again. Kendall let out a loud moan and Logan grinned. He kept hitting that spot over and over again.

"Logan," Kendall moaned over and over again like a chant. Logan grinned and grabbed the blonde's cock. He felt himself nearing the edge, but he wanted Kendall to go over first. He fiercely pumped the blonde's cock. Kendall came first with a cry that sound something like Logan's name. Seeing the blonde come undone and the vice grip on his cock was enough to send Logan over the edge. Logan collapsed on top of Kendall. They Logan pulled out of Kendall and passed out next to him. Kendall followed after him.

**Ok this is could go one of two ways, Kendall and Logan could get together or they could keep denying their feelings for a bit. I don't know which way to go jsut yet. What do you guys think?**


	3. Chapter 3: Denial

**ok I would like to thank**_ Kendalls Logiebear, rawbbles, IceRush, and GUP21 _**for your lovely reviews. They make me happy and make me update faster. **

**Chapter 3: Denial**

James' eyes fluttered open. He took in the familiar setting of Dak's room. James smiled as he thought back to last night. He and Dak had gotten drunk and ended up in Dak's room like always. He had spent many nights in this room with Dak. He and Dak had been dating for almost two years now and James was excited. They're two year anniversary was actually coming up soon. James wanted to do something special for Dak. He was so happy with Dak and he needed to do something really special. James was brought from his thoughts once more when Dak moved beside him.

"Jamie," Dak said as he moved beside James. James turned to look at Dak. He looked his adorable boyfriend up and down. He could never get enough of Dak. Dak was just so perfect. There wasn't one thing that was wrong with Dak, in James' eyes that is. He loved Dak so much.

"Ducky," James replied. Dak smiled and opened his eyes to look at James. His eyes traveled down James bare torso to the blanket covering his waist. James knew Dak loved him and was probably thinking the same thing as him.

"Last night was amazing," Dak said smiling as he rolled onto his side. He looked up at James with a big smile. James retuned the smile.

"You bet your sweet ass it was," James said grinning. He leaned in and kissed Dak on the lips. Dak pulled away quickly. He shook his head.

"No," Dak said as James started to nip at his neck. James didn't want to take no for an answer. He leaned in and sucked harder at Dak's neck making another hickey next to the ones he had made the previous night. Dak shook his head and pushed the taller brunette away. James pouted and looked down at Dak. "We have to clean up before my parents get home," he said somewhat reluctantly.

"Not even a quickie?" James asked sticking his lower lip out in a pout. Dak bit his lip as he looked at James. James knew how to press Dak's buttons. Dak shook his head and looked away from James.

"How about this, you help me clean and I'll let you fuck me for as long as you want," Dak said wiggling his eye brows suggestively.

"What about if you're parents come home while we're doing it?" James asked.

"They won't be able to do anything until we're done," Dak said, "you know they're super supportive of us," he said.

"So much so that it scares me a little," James said shuddering at the memory of the first time Dak's parents had caught them having sex. The first thing Dak's mother had asked was if they had had fun and then his dad asked if they had used protection. They then told them that if they wanted to do it again just let them know and they would leave. James shuddered again at the memory.

"They love you," Dak said smiling.

"So are we gonna clean?" James asked getting out of the bed and grabbing his jeans.

"No underwear?" Dak asked an eyebrow arched at James. He wasn't going to be able to get that out of his mind while he cleaned.

"It'll be easier later when I undress to fuck you again," James said grabbing one of Dak's shirts.

"Horn dog," Dak said shaking his head.

"You love me," James said.

"I don't know why sometimes," Dak teased. James only laughed and left Dak's room.

* * *

><p>Logan gasped as he felt the cool blade of the knife run up and down his back. Logan stood stock still as he waited for what he knew was coming. There was no avoiding what was going to happen. It had only been a matter of time before he was found. He had been so stupid thinking he had gotten away. It didn't matter where he went he would always find him. Logan knew he would never be safe. He would never get away from him. He could never run far enough. As long as he was alive there was nothing he could do to stop it.<p>

"You can't run from me, boy," a low deep voice said in his ear. Logan shivered and look straight ahead of him. He knew if he tried to look nothing good would come. "You silly boy you know better than that," the voice taunted him. Logan wanted to run or scream or anything, but his body wouldn't let him. He was frozen in fear.

"I-I wasn't ru-running," Logan said his voice shaking with fear. He was beyond scared. He knew what this man was capable of. He knew one wrong move and everything would be over.

"Liar," a voice said. Logan felt a jab in his right shoulder and cried out. He felt the blade slid down his back. "There an X marks the spot," the man said.

Logan sat bolt up right. He looked around wildly and panicked when he didn't recognize the room. Images of last night came flooding back to him. He relaxed somewhat. It had only been a dream. None of it had been real. He was at Dak's house, he had to be. He heard a groan come from beside him. Logan looked to his side and saw Kendall laying beside him looking at him oddly.

"Kendall," Logan said jumping back as he became painfully aware of the fact that he was naked. He turned to hide his back from Kendall, but it was too late he had seen the big scar that traced from his left shoulder down to the small of his back.

"What happened to your back?" Kendall asked curiously.

"An accident as a kid," Logan said quickly, "what happened last night?" he asked eager to change the subject.

"Isn't it kind of obvious?" Kendall asked, "we got drunk and slept together," he said. Logan nodded his head. He had been afraid of that. He couldn't believe he had drunk that much last night. He had never gotten drunk like that before.

"Come on let's get dressed," Logan said getting out of bed. He grabbed his clothes and started to get dressed. He didn't want to talk or think about what had happened. It shouldn't have happened.

"Don't you want to talk about last night?" Kendall asked as he got out of the bed and started to dress himself.

"What happened last night wouldn't have happened if I had been sober and the same could be said about you," Logan said.

"Logan," Kendall started.

"I don't want to talk about it, because nothing happened and there is nothing to talk about," Logan said, "let's go see if Dak needs help cleaning up," he said. He walked out of the room and down the stairs where Dak, James, Lucy, and Carlos were cleaning.

"There you two are," Lucy said spotting them.

"Where did you two disappear to?" Carlos asked.

"We crashed in a guest room," Logan said shrugging.

"Crashed?" Dak asked.

"Nothing happened if that's what you're implying," Logan said, "Kendall and I are just friends," he said. Everyone looked at Kendall who had yet to speak.

"Nothing happened," Kendall said nodding his head in confirmation.

"Need help?" Logan asked Dak.

"The kitchen is a mess," Dak said. Logan nodded and left to clean it with James and Dak. Kendall stood there before he moved to help Lucy and Carlos.

"Carlos why don't you go help the guys in the kitchen," Lucy said. Carlos nodded his head and left the room.

"What happened?" Lucy asked quietly.

"Nothing," Kendall said as he grabbed a garbage bag and started to clean up. Lucy walked over to Kendall.

"You have that hurt puppy look on your face," Lucy said, "the guys don't see it because they're guys, but I see it," she said.

"Nothing happened," Kendall insisted.

"Bull Shit," Lucy said. She looked Kendall over carefully before gasping. Her hand flew to her mouth. "Oh my god you had sex," she said.

"Quiet," Kendall hissed looking in the direction. He didn't want Logan hearing any of this. He obviously didn't want to talk about it. He was in denial.

"You did?" Lucy asked. Kendall blushed and nodded his head.

"Don't say anything," Kendall said, "Logan obviously didn't want you guys knowing. He thinks it was a mistake," he said.

"Oh you poor thing," Lucy said as she dropped her bag. She moved over to Kendall and pulled him into a hug. Kendall let her hug him and console him. He had been so stupid to think that Logan liked him. Kendall let a few tears escape before he remember they had to be cleaning.

"It was nothing," Kendall said, "we were drunk and it meant absolutely nothing, to Logan," he said looking away from Lucy. Lucy tightened her hold on Kendall. She had known the blonde had a crush on Logan. Kendall had confessed to her that he liked the brunette. She couldn't believe he got the courage to do something about it, and Logan didn't want him.

"I am so sorry," Lucy said.

"We have to clean," Kendall said wiping his tears away. Lucy nodded her head and let go of the blonde and they got back to work. Kendall focused on cleaning up the mess at hand. He didn't want to think about Logan right now.

* * *

><p>"What happened to you guys last night?" James asked. He looked over at Logan who was picking empty red solo cups up off the floor. Logan sighed as he stood up and turned to look at James, Dak, and Carlos who were all looking at him waiting for an answer.<p>

"We got tired and crashed in a guest room," Logan said shrugging. He returned to his work.

"Nothing happened?" Carlos asked skeptically, "you two were practically dry humping each other in the living room," he said.

"Nothing happened," Logan insisted. "We danced and got tired," he said.

"Nothing happened at all?" Dak asked.

"How many times do I have to say it?" Logan asked annoyed.

"Sorry," Dak and James said together.

"Just because you two turn into horn dogs when drunk doesn't mean I do," Logan said as he moved around the kitchen picking up more empty cups. He knew that was a lie. He remembered what happened with Kendall. He had enjoyed it so much, but a boyfriend wasn't what he needed right now. He just needed to focus on school. He couldn't believe he had even gotten that drunk. He shook his head and tried to stop thinking about that. He didn't want to think about that.

After they picked up all the trash, Dak got a mop and other cleaning supplies out. Carlos moved back to the living room to help Kendall and Lucy once more. Logan started to mop the kitchen while Dak and James moved about the house cleaning whatever they could.

* * *

><p>A few days later Logan was making to homeroom with James behind him. James was talking but Logan wasn't really listening to him. His mind too busy thinking about Kendall. The two had hardly talked since Dak's party. Logan knew it was because of what had happened. He couldn't look at the blonde without thinking about what they had done. Logan hadn't told anyone, but he was sure Kendall had told Lucy. He could tell with the way Lucy would glare at him. He knew Kendall had to have told her. It was the only reason she would be treating him this way. He hadn't done anything to upset her.<p>

"Logan are you even listening to me?" James asked.

"Huh?" Logan said looking over his shoulder.

"Never mind space case," James said shaking his head and walking past Logan and into their homeroom. Logan followed after him. Dak and Carlos were already there, but there was no sign of Kendall and Lucy.

"Sorry, I was thinking about something," Logan said.

"Like you always are," James said, "you never stop to smell the roses," he said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Logan asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"It means you don't stop thinking enough to enjoy what life has to offer," James said as he sat down next Dak.

"I enjoy life," Logan said as he sat down in his usual seat behind Carlos.

"Not as much as you could be," James said, "you're still stuck in the past," he said.

"I am not stuck in the past," Logan said. "I am moving forward with my life and enjoying it to the fullest," he said.

"Liar," James said.

"I am not having this argument with you again James," Logan said.

"Fine, fine," James said putting his hands up in surrender. Logan sighed and put his head down on his desk. He looked over at the door as Kendall and Lucy walked into the room. Kendall was wearing a grey beanie with a tight red and black plaid shirt, and a pair of skin tight skinny jeans. Logan could totally tell he wasn't wearing an underwear under them. A pair of black vans bottomed off the look. Logan had to stop himself from drooling. Kendall and Lucy walked over to their friends and sat down.

"Hey guys," Kendall said. Logan tore his eyes away from the blonde and looked away.

"Hey Ken," James said also looking at the blonde's new attire. He had never really wore something like this before. His clothes had never been tight. It was a big difference for Kendall. Kendall usually wore baggy clothes that had hide his shape for the most part. Kendall had always been insecure about his looks, but he was obviously over that.

Logan knew what Kendall was trying to do. He was trying to get Logan's attention. He was trying so hard to have Logan notice him. Logan knew exactly what this was. Kendall did indeed have a crush on Logan and sleeping with him, had only made things worse. Logan's worst fear had come true.

"Ok I have to ask, what is with the clothes?" Dak asked.

"You looking at Kendall?" James asked playfully.

"No, but I noticed he's dressing a bit differently," Dak said, "you know I only have eyes for you," he said pecking James on the lips.

"I don't know," Kendall said shrugging, "I just felt like getting a new look and Lucy helped me," he said smiling at her. Lucy nodded her head in approval.

"I think I did a pretty good job, if I do say so myself," Lucy said cockily.

Logan kept his eyes away from Kendall. The others talked around him while Logan got lost in his thoughts once more. He didn't want to look at the blonde right now. His resolve to forget about the other night would break. He did not need a boyfriend in his life right now. He just wanted to get through high school in one piece. He had plans for after high school and a boyfriend didn't fit into them. He didn't need this right now.

The bell for first hour rang and Logan jumped up and ran from the room ahead of Kendall. Kendall followed him since they had the same class.

"Is something wrong Logan?" Kendall asked as he caught up with the shorter brunette. "did I do something?" he asked innocently.

"You know what you did," Logan said through clenched teeth.

"I don't think I do," Kendall said in the same innocent tone he used before as they walked into their chemistry class.

"Yes you do," Logan said, "you're doing it right now," he said.

"Doing what?" Kendall asked as he sat down in his seat. Logan took his seat next to Kendall shaking his head.

"Just stop," Logan said, "I told you it was a mistake that wouldn't have happened if I had been sober," he said looking ahead at the board. Their assignment was already on the board.

"I am not doing anything," Kendall said, "I just thought it was time for a new look," he said.

"Bull shit," Logan said, "a new look is going from preppy to Goth, not from baggy clothes to skin tight cloths that force you not to wear underwear," he said.

"Were you looking at me ass?" Kendall asked cockily.

"You play a big game Knight, but I just can't ok," Logan said.

"What am I not attractive?" Kendall asked.

"Yes that's it," Logan said sarcastically, "no it's just me," he said looking away from Kendall. He just wanted to get through high school. Why did Kendall have to be so difficult.

"Come on Logan," Kendall said.

"No," Logan said, "I said it once and I'll say it again, it was a mistake," he said firmly.

"Your mouth says mistake, but your eyes tell a different story," Kendall said as the bell rang for class to start. Logan just looked ahead and listened to the teacher's lecture. He didn't want to think about Kendall right now, even though the blonde was sitting right beside him.

* * *

><p>Kendall made his way home through the snow tears in his eyes. He couldn't believe Logan had done that to him. He had put himself out there and Logan had shot him down all day. Sure, his eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw Kendall, but his self restraint was stronger than Kendall had thought. Kendall couldn't believe he had listened to Lucy and dressed the way he was. He had gotten lewd compliments all day. People all day had noticed his change in his clothes. Some even asked him out on dates. He had been tempted to take up a few offers but then he thought about Logan. He stopped every time the brunette came to his mind.<p>

"Kendall," Lucy called as she ran up to him. Kendall stopped walking and turned to look at her. "Wait up," she said.

"What's up?" Kendall asked as he started walking when she caught up with him. They walked side by side to his house.

"Are you ok?" Lucy asked as they approached his house. Kendall shook his head. He really liked Logan, but Logan wanted nothing to do with him. It hurt him to think that, but that was what it seemed like.

"Come on let's go get some hot coco and we can talk," Lucy said walking up the porch steps. Kendall walked up and let her in with him. They heard the TV in the living room.

"Katie want some hot coco?" Lucy asked as she walked to the kitchen. It wasn't unusual for Lucy to come over and act like she was at home. She was over so often it was like her second home.

"Sure," Katie called. Kendall followed Lucy to the kitchen. They made the hot coco and Kendall brought some out to Katie with Lucy following behind him.

"What happened," Lucy said as she sat down on the couch.

"He turned me down," Kendall said, "I know I came off a little strong, but can you blame me he's gorgeous," he said as he sat down next to Lucy.

"Logan?" Katie asked. Kendall nodded his head. He didn't mind that she was a part of this. She was pretty insightful and helpful when she wasn't scheming and gambling. Where she learned that Kendall will never know. Katie was really mature for her age and Kendall liked hearing what she had to say sometimes.

"I thought for sure he would've given in," Lucy said, "I mean he was practically drooling this morning when he saw you," she said.

"I thought so too," Kendall said, "I mean these last few months we've been flirting and then the other night I thought he liked me," he said.

"What happened the other night?" Katie asked confused.

"We got drunk and kind of slept together," Kendall said looking down at the floor. He couldn't believe he was telling her all of this, but she really was really mature for her age.

"You slept together and he's still turning you down?" Katie asked, "does he have no heart?" she asked.

"Apparently," Kendall said bitterly. He looked at the cup of coco in his hands. He sighed and set it on the table before him. "Am I not attractive?" he asked.

"What no you're gorgeous," Lucy said, "if you were straight I'd totally date you," she said.

"Don't let Carlos hear you say that," Katie joked. Lucy laughed at that as well ad Kendall.

"I mean seriously is there something about me that is a turn off?" Kendall asked standing up and walked over to the mirror hanging on the wall. He looked at himself. "It's my eyebrows isn't it?" he asked looking at them.

"Your eyebrows are sexy Ken," Lucy said standing up and walking over to him. She placed her hands on his shoulders. "You are an amazing person and Logan's a douche is he thinks otherwise," she said.

"I guess," Kendall said smiling at Lucy.

"There's my boy," Lucy said kissing Kendall on the cheek.

"Now come sit and let's watch TV," Lucy said pulling Kendall back over to the couch.


	4. Chapter 4: Wrong

**ok I would like to thank**_ CUTE CARGAN LOVE, Kendalls Logiebear, rawbbles, japanesecherryboy and Cat11833,_ **for your lovely reviews. They make me happy and make me update faster. I know this is short but I wanted to update this. **

**Chapter 4: Wrong**

Logan sighed as he fell onto his bed. He knew Kendall was probably mad at him for what he had done. He couldn't do it though. A relationship was just something he didn't need at the moment. Kendall wouldn't even want him if he knew the truth. Logan was damaged goods and if Kendall knew the real him he wouldn't want him at all. Logan sat up and looked over across his room at the mirror on the wall. He saw himself in it. He had changed so much over the years. He had been a carefree happy go lucky kid at one point, but he wasn't that kid anymore. He couldn't be that kid, no matter how bad he wanted to be.

"Logan," James called.

"Yeah," Logan hollered back.

"Come on I don't want to be late," James said.

"I'll be down in a minute," Logan called. He sighed and got up from his bed. He walked over to his desk and grabbed his backpack. He had to go to school and face Kendall again. He wasn't sure if he was ready for that. He shook his head and left his room. He walked down the stairs and saw James waiting impatiently for him. Logan couldn't help but think of another time he had been running late.

Twelve year old Logan was running about his room getting ready for school. He had woken up late and his step dad was yelling at him. Joanna had already gone off to work. Logan knew better than to upset his step dad. He was trying hard to get ready in time.

"Logan, hurry your ass up," his step dad, Harry, yelled.

"I'm coming," Logan hollered. He ran from his room with his bag in one hand and jacket in the other. He ran down the stairs and saw Harry waiting at the bottom of the stairs with a belt in his hands. Logan gulped as he reached the bottom of the stairs. Harry raised his belt…

"Logan," James said bringing Logan from his thought. Logan flinched and looked at James. He shook his head.

"Sorry I was spacing out," Logan said rubbing his back at the memory. He had hated his step dad. He was glad his mother had left him.

"Come on let's go," James said. Logan nodded his head and followed James out the door. They started the long trek to school.

Logan started to think about Kendall again. He knew if the blonde knew everything about him, he wouldn't want him. He hope the blonde would give up and just be his friend again. He hated how complicated things were getting between them. He just wanted things the way they were. He had plans for after graduation. He had places to go and a boyfriend would only complicate things.

"Stop thinking," James said.

"I am not thinking," Logan said.

"Yes you are you have that look on you're face," James said.

"What look?" Logan asked confused.

"I don't know, a look of concentration," James said shrugging as they walked along together. They fell silent once more. Logan didn't know what to say to James. "So what's going on with you and Kendall?" James asked finally.

"Nothing," Logan said.

"Oh come on I am not dumb," James said, "now tell me what happened at the party," he said grabbing Logan's arm and stopping him from walking.

"Nothing," Logan said jerking his arm away from James.

"Logan I am talking to you," James said. Logan got a flash of Harry again and flinched and slid in the ice and fell into the snow. "Dude," James said moving to help him.

"I'm fine," Logan said pushing himself up. "I just slipped," he added. James looked at him like he didn't quite believe him, but he knew better than to question him. Logan started walking again.

"Come on you can tell me anything," James said running to catch up with Logan.

"Fine if you must know we did sleep together," Logan said annoyed, "but it was just a drunken mistake and Kendall needs to accept that," he said as they approached the school.

"I was so right," James said, "Dak owes me twenty bucks," he said.

"Glad to know you had a suspicion," Logan said rolling his eyes. Typical James more worried about himself than others. He was used to it though. He was sure the only person James cared more than about himself was Dak. James had Dak on a pedestal and they were so great together. Logan shook his head as he walked into the school.

"Wait," James said running up to Logan once more. "He likes you?" James asked.

"Yep," Logan said as he walked to his locker.

"I thought you liked him," James said.

"I have plans for after high school and a boyfriend would only complicate things," Logan said as he stopped at his locker. He quickly opened his locker and started to grab his things.

"That is not what I said," James said looking at Logan.

"Fine I like him," Logan admitted, "but you know I can't do anything about it. You know if he knew the real me he wouldn't want anything to do with me," he said.

"Stop getting down on yourself," James said.

"I am not getting down on myself," Logan said, "I am being realistic," he said.

"You're being a douche if you ask me," James said.

"What are you plans after high school?" Logan asked as he closed his locker and leaned against it.

"Hockey you know that," James said as if it were the most obvious answer in the world.

"What about Dak's?" Logan asked.

"He wants to act," James said, "maybe sing a little," he added remembering what Dak had told him.

"Right and those are two different things," Logan said.

"We're both planning on going to the same college. Dak wants to go for theater and I'll go for sports. After college we plan on moving out to L.A. to follow Dak's dream," James said.

"Well I am so glad you have everything worked out. You and Dak have been together for awhile and had time to plan things together. Kendall probably already has plans and so do I," Logan said.

"Come on Logan," James said.

"No, this conversation is done," Logan said. He turned and walked down the hall not caring if James was following him or not. He was upset that James wouldn't drop this. He didn't know what the big deal was. He didn't want to complicate things by dating someone. He had certain plans that he could not deviate from. Logan sighed as he walked into his homeroom class. Dak was sitting there already talking with Carlos, Kendall, and Lucy. Logan walked over to his seat and sat down. He was getting tired of James being on his case all the time.

"You ok there?" Lucy asked.

"I'm fine," Logan said.

"Where's James?" Dak asked.

"Dunno, I'm not his keeper," Logan said looking away from them as James walked into the room.

"Logan," James said.

"I said I am not having this conversation James," Logan said annoyed.

"Come on," James said.

"I said no," Logan said as he stood up and walked from the room. He didn't care if he got in trouble for skipping homeroom. He really did not want to have this conversation right now. Logan made his way to the bathroom. He walked in and over to a mirror. He looked at himself. He knew what James was saying was right, he just didn't want to listen. He really couldn't date Kendall. Logan had plans that did not involve a boyfriend. He couldn't afford to fall in love. The bathroom door opened and Logan looked over in time to see Kendall walk in.

"Hey," Kendall said walking over to him. He leaned on the sink next to Logan. Logan closed his eyes and wished this was all just a dream. He didn't want this to be happening right now.

"I am not in the mood to talk Ken," Logan said opening his eyes. This wasn't a dream at all. It was really happening.

"Then listen," Kendall said, "James is just worried about you," he said.

"How do you know?" Logan asked looking over at the blonde. He wished he hadn't. Kendall just looked so sexy and he wanted nothing more than to grab the blonde and just kiss him.

"I can see it and he just told us he's worried," Kendall said shrugging. "You're not acting like yourself Logan," he said placing a hand on Logan's shoulder.

"How would you know?" Logan snapped, "You've only known me for three months," he said shaking his head. Kendall had no idea who the real Logan was. He wasn't the innocent boy he thought he was.

"Look Logan, can't things just go back to the way they were?" Kendall asked.

"I wish it were that simple," Logan said shaking his head. The bell rang and Logan ran from the bathroom before Kendall could say anything else. He just wanted to get away from Kendall, but he knew he couldn't. They had six classes together. He was going to have to put up with the blonde all day.

* * *

><p>Logan was sitting in his last class of the day with Kendall, James, Dak, and Carlos. They were all talking and Logan was sitting in his desk sulking. He was having a lousy day. He just wanted this day to be over. He looked at the clock and saw he still had ten minutes. He hated that time was going by so slowly. He placed his head down on his desk and sighed.<p>

"You ok Logan?" Carlos asked.

"Just peachy," Logan said without lifting his head up.

"What's got you so wound up?" Dak asked.

"Everything," Logan said. He looked up at the clock and saw he still had five minutes left. The others turned away from him deciding not to mess with him when he was in a mood. Logan sat there staring at the clock until the bell rang. He jumped up and ran to his locker and left the building as fast as he could. He didn't want to deal with any of this right now. Maybe if he convinces his mother they could move one more time and he could start again where he didn't know anybody. That would be the easy thing to do. That would just make him a coward.

"Logan," a voice called out. Logan groaned and kept walking. Why couldn't Kendall just take a hint. "Logan wait," Kendall said as he caught up to the brunette.

"What do you want?" Logan asked.

"Look I get it you don't like me that way, and I will get over it, but can we please just go back to the way things were before?" Kendall asked.

"You could not be more wrong," Logan said shaking his head. Kendall thought he didn't like him? That was crazy. Kendall was perfect and Logan was stubborn.

"What?" Kendall asked confused. Logan sighed and gave up. He grabbed Kendall's face and pulled him to him and kissed him hard on the lips. Kendall gasped shocked and Logan let go of him and stepped back.

"I do like you," Logan said, "but I can't do this," he said.

"Why?" Kendall asked confused.

"I-I have plans," Logan said, "I know where I am going for college and what I want to do with my life and I am sure you do too. I don't know where a boyfriend would fit into my plans," he said. He didn't want to tell Kendall the whole truth.

"I am not asking for anything set in stone, maybe we'll work out maybe we won't," Kendall said.

"You are so…" Logan trailed off.

"Skeptical?" Kendall asked.

"I was going to say naïve, but that works," Logan said smiling.

"So can we give it a shot?" Kendall asked stepping up to Logan.

"I don't see why not," Logan said, "I mean it couldn't hurt," he said grinning.

**Sorry this is short, but I wanted to end the chapter on a happy note. They will not all end on a happy note. I hope you a all enjoying this anywho I hoped you like it and review.**


	5. Chapter 5: Signs

**ok I would like to thank**_ GUP21, rawbbles, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, and KennyKnight13_ **for your lovely reviews. They make me happy and make me update faster. I know this is short but I wanted to update this. **

**Chapter 5: Signs**

Logan sighed as Kendall leaned against him. Logan wrapped his arms around the blonde before him. They were sitting in Kendall's room together. They had been together for two weeks now. Logan would not deny that he was happy. He really was and for the first time in a long time he was relaxed. It wasn't that he hadn't wanted to date Kendall, no the complete opposite actually. He had been scared of getting attached to the blonde. He didn't want to mess up his future plans with heartbreak. There was just something about the blonde that drew him to him. Logan knew now that he had caved he was in for a ride of a lifetime. He just hoped it wouldn't mess up his future plans. He was sure Kendall was great; he just did not want to get too attached.

They had told their friends the day after they agreed to date. James was happy about that. He had been on Logan's ass about it and Logan was glad he was leaving him alone now. Logan was sure he and Kendall wouldn't last, especially once Kendall found out who he really was. He wouldn't tell him and hope that, that part of his past didn't catch up with him.

"So what are your college plans?" Kendall asked looking over his shoulder at Logan.

"I plan on either Harvard, Columbia, Yale, or Princeton," Logan said, "I am going to be a doctor," he said.

"Hockey," Kendall said, "or maybe even a lawyer," he added.

"You don't have a plan?" Logan asked looking at Kendall.

"Not an exact one," Kendall said shrugging.

"Where do you want to go to school?" Logan asked.

"Maybe Boston or New York," Kendall said, "if not there here in Minnesota," he said.

"Big dreams," Logan said laughing. He knew his plans. He had been making them since he was younger. He knew what he wanted to do and he was going to do it with or without a boyfriend.

"I was thinking maybe New York because of the new gay marriage law," Kendall said, "it would be nice to find a nice guy and actually get married," he said.

"I know what you mean," Logan said, "why do you think I am thinking about Columbia?" he asked.

"Great minds think alike," Kendall said laughing.

"Don't make me laugh," Logan said. He knew what he and Kendall had was a high school romance it would probably end at the end of the school year or maybe the end of the summer. He didn't know yet.

"You know winter break is coming up," Kendall said.

"I know," Logan said.

"What are your plans?" Kendall asked.

"Nothing," Logan said, "probably hanging around here and mostly being bored," he said.

"You could come over here and we could have some fun of our own," Kendall suggested.

"Kendall," Logan started.

"What we're dating now we're allowed to do that stuff," Kendall said quickly.

"I was going to say that's a great idea," Logan said laughing at the blonde. He was really too cute some times.

"Oh," Kendall said blushing making Logan laugh harder at that. Kendall slapped Logan's shoulder and pouted at the brunette.

"Sorry," Logan said, "You're just too adorable sometimes," he explained. He grabbed Kendall's chin, turned his head, and pressed their lips together in a kiss. Kendall melted into the kiss and allowed Logan's tongue into his mouth. Logan's tongue moved about Kendall's mouth hitting all his sensitive spots and making the blonde moan. Kendall moved so he was straddling the brunette's lap. He pulled back and looked Logan in the eyes.

"I want you so bad right now," Kendall said as he leaned down and pressed his lips to Logan's neck.

"Your mom and sister could be home at any minute," Logan said.

"That makes it more fun," Kendall said as he moved his lips down to the collar of Logan's shirt.

"We'll get caught and I don't want to have that talk with your mother," Logan said shaking his head.

"Come on Logie live a little," Kendall said as he pulled Logan's shirt up a little and stuck his hands into it. Logan grabbed Kendall's hands.

"You're a frisky one aren't you?" Logan asked playfully as he pecked the blonde on the lips.

"No I'm horny," Kendall corrected Logan. Logan laughed at that and pulled Kendall to him and kissed him hard on the lips. Kendall moaned at the force and melted into Logan. They heard the front door open down stairs.

"Kendall!" Jennifer's voice called. Kendall sighed and he got up off Logan. He grabbed Logan's hand. They both made their way down stairs to the living room where Jennifer was with Katie. They had shopping bags with them. "Logan," Jennifer said smiling at the brunette.

"I was just leaving actually," Logan said.

"No you weren't," Kendall said stopping Logan from leaving. "We were just doing homework in my room," he said to Jennifer.

"Homework?" Katie asked.

"Logan are you staying for dinner," Jennifer asked.

"Yes," Kendall said.

"I think my mind's just been made up for me," Logan said.

"Can we get back to our homework now?" Kendall asked looking at his mother.

"Go ahead, what are you two working on," Jennifer asked.

"Anatomy," Kendall said as he grabbed Logan's hand and pulled him from the room and back up the stairs and to his room. He shut the door behind him and locked it. He turned and saw Logan gawking at him.

"I can't believe you just did that," Logan said.

"Shut up," Kendall said pulling Logan to him. He smashed their lips together and Logan moaned into his mouth. Logan's tongue traced at Kendall's lips and Kendall opened his mouth. Their tongues met in a heated battle for dominance, which resulted with Kendall submitting quickly to Logan. Logan placed his hands on Kendall's hips and lifted one of Kendall's legs to wrap around his waist. He ground their hips together. Kendall broke the kiss and threw his head back with a moan.

"Quiet," Logan said, "do you want your mother hearing us?" he asked. He knew there was no doubt in his mind that both Jennifer and Katie knew what was going on in Kendall's room right now.

"No," Kendall said, "but you are amazing," he said.

"If you think this is amazing you're gonna love what I'm gonna do next," Logan said as he pushed the blonde over to his bed. He pushed Kendall down onto the bed and climbed on top of the blonde. He leaned down and sealed their lips together in a kiss. His hands found their way down to Kendall's fly. He quickly opened it and shoved his hand down Kendall's underwear and grabbed his already hard cock. He stoked the blonde a few times before he pulled his hand out.

"Logie," Kendall whimpered.

"I've got something better in mind," Logan said. He pushed the blonde's pants and underwear down. He looked down at Kendall's leaking cock and licked his lips. He worked the buttons of Kendall's shirt open and started to kiss his way down the blonde's body paying attention the blonde's nipple and stomach. He stopped when he reached the blonde's hips and looked up at Kendall.

"Don't stop," Kendall whined.

"Remember you can't be too loud," Logan said. Kendall nodded his head and placed his hands in Logan's hair and directed his head to his cock. Logan took a hint and grabbed the base of Kendall's cock and pressed it to his lips. He opened his mouth and licked at the head. Kendall moaned and threw a hand over his mouth. Logan grinned and took more of the blonde in his mouth.

"Logie," Kendall gasped. Logan started to bob his head up and down rapidly. Kendall placed a hand over his mouth again and moaned. Logan pulled off Kendall's cock with an erotic pop. He looked up at the blonde with lust clouded eyes.

"Do you have any lube?" Logan asked before he stuck his fingers in his mouth. Kendall looked at Logan dazed for a moment before nodding his head. He pointed to his bedside table. Logan pulled his fingers from his mouth and brought them down to Kendall's hole. He pressed one finger in and Kendall whimpered. Logan stretched the blonde and watched as Kendall moaned into his hand. He then pulled his fingers from the blonde after Kendall started thrusting his hips onto Logan's fingers. Logan moved to the bedside table and opened the top drawer and found the lube. He quickly coated his cock and positioned himself at Kendall's entrance.

"Fuck me already," Kendall whimpered.

"With pleasure," Logan said. He pressed into Kendall and waited for him to adjust before he started thrusting. Logan started slow and steady. He watched the look of pleasure on Kendall's face.

"Harder," Kendall moaned. Logan grinned and started to thrust harder into the blonde below him. He moaned as he felt Kendall's tight heat constrict around him. He loved the feel of Kendall around him. This was only the second time they had down this, but Logan loved it. He didn't really remember their first time anyways. Logan switched the angle of his thrusts and hit Kendall's sweet spot. Kendall moaned loudly and arched his back. Logan leaned forward and pressed their lips together muffling the blonde's cries. Logan continued to thrust into the blonde and moaned as he felt Kendall tighten around him. He could tell Kendall was close. He reached in between them and grabbed Kendall's cock. He started to jerk the blonde off and it only took a few stroke before Kendall came with a cry. Logan threw his hand over Kendall's mouth muffling him somewhat. Logan came a few thrusts later and fell down on top of Kendall.

"That was amazing," Kendall panted.

"Yeah, but you can't keep quiet worth shit," Logan said as he lifted himself off of Kendall and pulled out of him. Kendall blushed at that statement. "I mean I think they already knew what we were going to do, but the sounds you were making," he said.

"I wasn't the only one," Kendall said.

"But you were the loudest," he said. Logan stood up and gathered his clothes. And got dressed. "Come on Kendall put some clothes on," he said. Kendall sighed and quickly dressed.

* * *

><p>James and Dak were sitting together on Dak's bed together. They had just finished their homework and were just relaxing before James had to leave. James didn't want to leave, but his mom would get mad if he stayed at Dak's again for supper. He hadn't eaten at home in almost a week.<p>

"So Dak," James said looking over at his boyfriend.

"James," Dak said looking over at James. James smiled and pecked Dak on the lips.

"Our two year anniversary is coming up soon," James said smiling.

"I know," Dak said smiling.

"I was thinking we need to do something," James said.

"What do you have planned?" Dak asked.

"Can't say yet," James said, "but I have it all planned out," he said.

"I don't have to do anything do I?" Dak asked.

"Nothing except be your normal hot self," James said grinning. Dak shook his head and laughed at James.

"So you're not gonna tell me anything about our anniversary date?" Dak asked sticking his lower lip out in a pout.

"That is not going to work," James said looking away from Dak.

"Please," Dak said sticking his lower lip out further. James just shook his head as his cell phone started ringing. He sighed and pulled it out of his pocket as he moved away from Dak.

"Hello," James said. Dak pouted on the other side of the bed as James talked on his phone. James finished his call and turned to Dak. "That was my mom I have to go," he said.

"Do you have to?" Dak asked. James sighed and nodded his head.

"I do," James said, "I will see you tomorrow though," he said as he leaned over and pecked Dak on the lips.

* * *

><p>Logan was putting his jacket on when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. He smiled and turned around to face Kendall.<p>

"I have to go," Logan said.

"I know," Kendall said smiling. He leaned in and pecked Logan on the lips.

"So let go," Logan said laughing.

"I don't want to," Kendall said.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school," Logan said laughing at Kendall's adorableness.

"Fine," Kendall said. Logan laughed and pecked the blonde on the lips once more before Kendall let go of him. "Bye Logie," Kendall said.

"Bye Kendall," Logan said. He zipped his jacket up and walked out the door. He started the walk home. He didn't want to admit it but he was starting to fall hard for Kendall. He shook his head and tried to think about anything but Kendall, but he couldn't. There was just something about Kendall. He had never felt this way about anyone before. Logan shook his head to clear it as he approached the house. He walked inside and took his jacket off.

"Logan," James said walking down the hall.

"Hey," Logan said.

"Our moms went out," James said. Logan nodded his head. "Oh and a package came in the mail for you today," he said.

"Where is it?" Logan asked.

"I brought it up to your room," James said. Logan nodded his head and walked up to his room. He saw a brown box witting on his bed and it was addressed to him. Logan walked over to his bed and sat down. He grabbed the box and opened it. Inside was an empty picture frame. Logan picked it up and looked at it. He looked at the handwriting on the box and realized who had sent it.

Logan's blood began to boil. He looked at the frame and then the mirror in his room. He picked up the mirror and chucked it at the mirror and it shattered. Logan sat there staring at the shattered mirror.

"Logan," James said. Logan turned to James and saw him staring at him. "What's that," he asked pointing to something in Logan's hands. Logan looked down and saw the picture frame.

"It's what was in the package," Logan said looking over at the mirror which was undamaged. Logan shook his head and put the picture frame in the box. He knew who it was from and he didn't want it. He walked over to his desk and dropped the frame and box into the garbage.

"That's a nice frame who sent it?" James asked.

"No idea," Logan said walking back over to his bed. He sat down and sighed.

"Well I'll be down stairs if you need me," James said.

"I think I am gonna call it a night," Logan said. James nodded his head and left Logan alone.

Logan sat there for a moment before he got up and changed into his pajamas. His thought turned to the picture frame. It didn't make sense to him. Why a picture frame with no picture. Then it dawned on Logan. That had come in the mail. He knew where Logan was. Logan froze He walked over his garbage can. He grabbed the frame and opened the back. There wedge between the back and a piece of dark cardboard was a picture. It was a picture of Logan at school at lunch with Kendall, James, Dak, Carlos, and Lucy. Also in the picture was Lucy's friends Sam and Maddie. There was a red 'X' over Logan's face. Logan dropped the frame in surprise and the glass shattered. Logan jumped back the picture still in his hand. Logan stuffed the picture into his pocket as he heard James coming up the stairs.

"Logan," James called. Logan turned around when James appeared in his doorway. "What happened?" he asked looking at the frame and shattered glass on the floor.

"I was looking at the frame and it slipped out of my hand," Logan said. He picked up the frame and picked up a big glass shard. "It's no good now," he said tossing the frame into the garbage.

"I'll go get the broom," James said he left the room.

Logan looked down at the shard of glass in his hand. He couldn't believe he had dropped the frame. It's not that he liked it or anything, but he had been so shocked. Logan blinked a few times as he stared at the glass shard in his hands. He blinked again.

Logan was down in the kitchen with James. James was wrapping a cloth around his hand which was bleeding.

"What happened?" Logan asked looking at his hand confused.

"You just cut yourself," James said, "I really thought we were over this," he said.

"Over what I was just picking up the glass," Logan said.

"Logan," James said looking up at Logan seriously.

"What?" Logan asked.

"Did you blackout?" James asked worriedly. Logan stopped for a second. The last thing he remembered was picking up the glass.

"What did I do?" Logan asked.

"You took the glass and ran it across your palm and cut yourself," James said slowly.

"Oh my god," Logan said, "I thought I was over the blackouts," he said shaking his head. Logan had not had a blackout since he was fifteen. He thought he was over them. He had been doing so good the last few years.

"Boys we're home," Brooke called as she walked into the house.

"In the kitchen," James said. The two women walked into the kitchen and stopped when they saw Logan's hand.

"What happened," Joanna asked rushing over to her son.

"I cut myself on a piece of broken glass," Logan said, "the package I got was a picture frame and the glass was broken," he lied. He looked at James and silently pleaded him not to say anything.

"Let me see," Joanna said grabbing Logan's injured hand. She carefully unwrapped it and looked at the cut. "I think you're gonna need stitches," she said. Logan nodded his head and allowed her to usher him out of the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Logan said good night to Joanna and made his way up to his room. James was waiting for him at the top of the stairs. Logan had just gotten home from the hospital after getting a few stitches in his hand.<p>

"Why did you lie," James asked.

"It was no big deal," Logan said, "I think it was brought on by the package," he said shaking his head as he walked into his room.

"What are you talking about?" James asked confused.

"The picture frame was sent from him," Logan said.

"Are you sure," James asked

"I know his handwriting," Logan said, "this was with it," he reached into his pocket and pulled out the picture to show James. James gasped shocked.

"How?" James asked looking up at Logan.

"I don't know," Logan said, "but don't say a word to anyone," he said.

"Logan this is serious," James said.

"We don't know that," Logan said, "this could be nothing just let me worry about it," he said.

"Fine," James said knowing it was useless fighting with Logan about this. Logan was stubborn.

* * *

><p>Logan walked behind James to school. He couldn't help but think about last night. James swore he had cut himself but Logan had no actual memory of it. Logan shook his head as they approached the school. He would be glad to get out of the cold and into the nice warm building. He couldn't help but wonder what the picture had meant though. He walked into the big warm building behind James and made his way to his locker.<p>

Logan grabbed his things and made his way to his homeroom. He saw Kendall already sitting at his desk. Logan walked over and sat down next to him.

"Hey Logie," Kendall said smiling.

"Hey," Logan said smiling.

"What happened to your hand?" Kendall asked looking at the bandage.

"I cut it on a piece of broken glass last night," Logan said, "got a few stitches no big deal," he said.

"Broken glass?" Kendall asked.

"I got a package in the mail and there was a picture frame in it and the glass was broken," Logan explained. He had said it so many times it felt like the truth by now. The only person who knew what really happened as James. Logan didn't even know what happened himself. He shook his head and decided not to think about it.

The morning progressed like normal and Logan pushed the picture out of his mind. It wasn't until lunch that Logan started to fell uneasy. He didn't know why but he got the feeling he was being watched.

"Well if it isn't Logan Mitchell," a familiar female voice said behind Logan. Logan turned around and saw the last person he wanted to see.

"Ca-Camille," Logan said shocked, "what-what are you doing here?" he asked.

"What no hi?" Camille asked.

"Hi," Logan said, "now tell me what you're doing here," he said looking the girl up and down. He had not seen her since he had lived back in Texas. They hadn't really been friends, but she was as close as he had gotten back in Texas. She hadn't changed a bit.

"I go to school here now," Camille said.

"How," Logan asked confused.

"My mom and I moved up here," Camille said smiling sweetly. Logan shot a quick glance to James and saw the same shocked look on his face.

"Well uh you know James," Logan said pointing to his cousin, "these are my friends Carlos, Lucy, Dak, and Kendall," he said pointing to each as he said their name.

"Hi," Camille said smiling at them.

"Guys this is Camille Roberts we went to school together back in Texas," Logan said. "I, uh, need to use the bathroom I'll be right back," Logan said. He stood up and all but ran from the cafeteria. He made his way to the nearest bathroom. He walked in and made sure he was alone before walking over to a mirror. The door opened and Logan turned and saw Camille. "You can't be in here," Logan said.

"Chill," Camille said, "I know you would've left if there was someone in here," she said.

"How's your dad Camille?" Logan asked with fake kindness. "Still in prison?" he asked.

"Yep, you should know you put him there," Camille said giving him a fake smile.

"It's not like he didn't deserve it," Logan said.

"No he didn't actually," Camille said, "you are a little liar and deserved everything you got," she said.

"He brainwashed you," Logan said, "just do me a favor and leave me and my friends alone," he said. He walked past her and left the bathroom. He walked to his locker and grabbed the things he would need for his next class when his cell phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw it was a text from Kendall.

_You coming back? -K_

_No. I'll meet you at your locker. -L_

Logan pocketed his phone and made his way to Kendall's locker. He waited for the blonde to show up several minutes later.

"What was that about?" Kendall.

"Camille's not really a friend," Logan said, "she was my stepsister until her our parents divorced," he said. He left out the prison part though. He didn't need Kendall asking questions. The bell rang and the two made their way to their next class.

Logan was sitting in his last class of the day with Kendall, James, Dak, and Carlos. He looked around confused before he realized what had happened. He had another blackout. Logan shook his head and looked over at Kendall who was reading a book. He seemed interested in the book so Logan left him alone. He couldn't believe he had blackout out again. What really bugged him was he had such a long one. The bell rang scaring him. Logan gathered his things and left the room. Kendall was at his side.

"Logan, I have a family thing I need to take care of so I'll see you tomorrow," Kendall said.

"Yeah," Logan said, "sounds great," he said.

"Ok bye," Kendall said smiling at Logan before he walked away. Logan walked to his locker and spotted James at his own locker. Logan walked over to James.

"It happened again," Logan said.

"What happened?" James asked confused.

"It happened again," Logan said.

"Oh," James said. "Another one?" he asked.

"I think it was seeing Camille again and I am just stressed out," Logan said shaking his head.

"Well at least you didn't try and hurt yourself again," James said. Logan nodded his head. The two left the school building together and walked home. Once they got home Logan went to his room to do his homework.

Logan settled himself at his desk and pulled his notebook out and opened it. He saw writing on a page and turned to it. He saw one line written over and over again. _'He's coming back.'_ Logan looked at it and wondered if he had written that during his blackout. He also wondered how none of his friends noticed him writing this. Maybe it had been in the one class he didn't have with any of them. It didn't make sense. There was no way he was coming back. He would never come back. He was in prison for life. Logan had nothing to worry about. Logan tore the page out of his notebook and crumpled it up and threw it away. He then started on his homework. He was just stressed.

**Sorry this took so long but I had an idea then i changed my mind adn came up with this. I hope you all like it. IT's a slight look into Logan's past not everything yet, but that will be revealed soon. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	6. Chapter 6: Copycat?

**ok I would like to thank**_ Scarlett, and BTR-aholic_ **for your lovely reviews. They make me happy and make me update faster. ****Wow this was a fast update for this fic. I am on a roll. A lot happens in this chapter and this is only the beginning of the crazy and more of Logan's past is about to be reveal soon. Not this chappter but maybe the next chpater. I am not sure yet. **

**Chapter 6: Copycat?**

Christmas came and went along with the New Year. January eventually turned into February. Nothing exciting happened at all and Logan had no more blackouts. James and Dak celebrated their two year anniversary and Kendall and Logan were still together. Things seemed to be getting back to normal. Camille kept her distance from Logan and the others. Logan didn't talk about what had happened between them and no one asked. Logan was grateful for that. He still couldn't help but think about that picture he had received. He didn't know what to think about it. He had no idea why his face had been crossed out or who had even taken the picture. Logan was thinking it could've been Camille, but he wasn't sure. He was sure that it was Harry's writing. Then again he wasn't so sure now. Harry was in prison for life. He was still there according to Camille. James was worried about Logan, but didn't way anything to Logan about it.

James and Logan were running late for school. Logan was running ahead of James not wanting to be late. He made it to the school in time and ran to his locker. James ran past him to his locker. They both got their things and ran to their homeroom class. They sat down just as the bell rang.

"Cutting it a little close aren't we?" Carlos asked looking at the two. Lucy was looking at them with her eyebrows raised.

"Maybe," James said.

"We woke up later," Logan said as he tried to normalize his breathing. Everyone started to talk around him. They just went about their normal business when Lucy's cell phone buzzed. She checked her text message. Her jaw dropped and she stared at her screen in shock.

"Oh my god," Lucy said slowly her hand coming to cover her mouth.

"What?" Logan asked looking at her.

"Sam's dead," she said looking up at her friends.

"What?" Kendall asked looking over at Lucy.

"I just got a text from Maddie who said Sam's dead," she said slowly. A tear slid down her cheek and Kendall and Carlos moved to hug her. Sam had been one of Lucy's girlfriends and they hung out a lot when Lucy wasn't hanging out with the guys.

"Did she say how?" Dak asked curiously.

"Maddie said she was going over to get her and saw the front door kicked in and she went inside and found her dead," Lucy said. Kendall got a text telling him to turn on the local news. He ran over to the TV in the room and turned it on. Ms. Collins told him to turn it off.

"Hold on," Kendall said once he got to the channel. He stepped back and looked at the screen. His friends all moved to stand behind him. They all stood there watching the news. Then what they were waiting for came on.

"In other news a local girl in Sherwood was found dead this morning," the anchor man on the screen said. Everyone in the room looked to the TV. "Eighteen year old Samantha Hanson was found dead this morning by her parents and a close friend. No details are being released about how she was found or what was the cause but police are launching a full investigation," the anchor man said before changing the topic.

"Oh my god," Lucy said again. She could not believe this was really happening. There was no way Sam was dead, but they were saying it.

"How could something like this happen," Dak asked looking at James.

"It's because nobody around here locks their doors," Logan said, "that's what happens when a community starts to trust one another," he said.

"Oh like you would know?" Carlos asked.

"No but I've noticed you and Kendall never lock your doors when you get home," Logan said, "I am just guessing but Sam probably didn't either. I mean growing up in a big city you learn to lock your doors. I think it's small towns like this that are prime suspects for things like this," Logan said. Kendall turned the TV off.

"I wonder how Maddie is doing," Lucy said, "she said she was the one who found Sam along with Sam's parents," she said. Everyone fell silent as they let the news of Sam's death sink in.

* * *

><p>Logan sighed as he sat down in Kendall's living room. Everyone was over at Kendall. They were all still wound up about what had happened to Sam. Maddie was over as well. She was really shaken up. Lucy was sitting next to Maddie holding her shaking form. They were all silent and not talking. No one knew what to say exactly.<p>

"I can't believe she's dead," Maddie said finally.

"I know no one can," Lucy said, "Sam was a fun girl," she said.

"I mean I was just walking over to her house like normal and the door was open and I got curious and walked up the porch as her parents car pulled into the driveway," Maddie said looking out in front of her.

"Maddie you don't have to talk about it," Lucy said.

"She was there hanging from the banister, her stomach was cut open and there was blood all over," Maddie said. Logan looked at Maddie for a second before everything clicked into place.

"I need to use the bathroom," Logan said. He stood up and left the room. He walked down the hall to the bathroom and pulled his phone out. He dialed a number hoping it was still the same.

"Now do you believe me?" a voice asked.

"How did you know it was me?" Logan asked.

"After Sam was found I figured you'd put two and two together and call me," Camille said.

"If it wasn't Harry then who was it?" Logan asked, "what do you have to do with all of this," he asked.

"I don't know, I don't know, and nothing," Camille said, "I just knew my father wasn't a killer like you said," she said.

"Camille he beat me," Logan said.

"I don't believe that," Camille said.

"I know you don't," Logan said, "but it's what happened. He came home with blood on his clothes one night," he said.

"I don't believe that," Camille said again.

"Then what the hell happened? Who killed all those kids then? Do you know who sent me the picture frame?" Logan asked.

"I don't know what happened or who it was, and what picture frame?" Camille asked.

"I got a picture frame in the mail with a picture of me and my friends," Logan said, "how did you know it was the same MO though?" he asked.

"I snuck out of school to go see and I heard some police talking about it being like a case back in Texas," Camille said.

"I think we have a common ground now Camille," Logan said, "if Harry wasn't behind all of this we need to find out who it was and why they followed me here," he said.

"I agree," Camille said.

"I have to go, but I'll call you later," Logan said. He hung up before Camille say anything he hung up. Logan then flushed the toilet for good measure. He opened the door and stepped out of the bathroom and walked back down the hall. He sat down next to Kendall.

"You ok?" Logan asked Kendall. Kendall nodded his head and smiled slightly. There wasn't really anything to smile about right now. Sam was dead and they were all shaken up thinking it could've been them.

* * *

><p>A few weeks passed and things seemed to be getting back to normal. Everyone had gone to Sam's funeral and the school held a ceremony for her in her honor. Sam had been an honor student and had been in almost every club she could get into. She had been very active in her schoolwork and things like that. She was missed. Maddie took it the hardest with Lucy. Camille and Logan started talking and trying to figure out what was going on. They had let James in since he was the only other one who knew about the truth of the murders in Texas. The three kept this from the others. They had no leads themselves, or any idea as to what they should look for. They listened to every report they could get on Sam and Logan had managed to get a hold of the coroner's report on Sam. They found out she had blunt force trauma to the head and that was what killed her and the cuts on her stomach were made postmortem. She also had burn marks on her wrists from being tied up, but her hands had been nailed to the banister like she had been crucified. Other than that the report was gibberish to James and Camille. Logan understood most of and dumbed it down for Camille and James. They only got together once in a while as to no raise suspicions.<p>

Nothing happened after Sam's death. The link had been made to the Texas murders and people were sure it was a copycat because they were sure the original killer was locked up. Logan knew otherwise though. He had been paying more attention to his surroundings and watched people around him. He was trying to find anything that was out of the norm. He would be ready for anything. Kendall, Dak, Carlos, and Lucy all asked Logan if he knew about the Texas murders. Logan lied and told them he knew of them and that they happened in Dallas, and just that the man accused was in prison for life.

"Logan you ok?" Kendall asked as he walked over to the brunette and sat down next to him. They were in the Knights living room again just chilling alone. Katie was in her room and Jennifer wasn't home from work yet. They had been spending a lot of time together lately. Kendall didn't like being alone and thinking about Sam.

"I am fine," Logan said, "why do you ask?" he asked looking up at his boyfriend. They had been together since December and they were doing great. They had just celebrated Valentines day together and they were happy. Logan knew he was starting to really fall for the blonde and if he was smart he would call things off before he got in over his head, but he didn't want to. He wanted to be with Kendall and Kendall needed him more than anything right now. Kendall was a mess after Sam's death. He was scared of something happening to one of his friends. He wasn't scared for himself but his friends. He didn't want anything to happen to them. He was selfless like that. That was one of the things Logan loved about Kendall. He loved how selfless and caring the blonde was.

"You were staring into space," Kendall said breaking Logan from his thoughts.

"Oh sorry," Logan said smiling softly. "I was thinking about homework," he said lamely. He didn't want to tell Kendall what was really on his mind. He couldn't tell Kendall. He wanted to protect him from all of this.

"Lame," Kendall said as he moved closer to Logan.

"I know," Logan said laughing. He placed his arm around Kendall and pulled him closer. "So what do you want to talk about?" he asked.

"Do you think they'll find Sam's murder?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know," Logan said. He then thought of the picture in his wallet. He couldn't bring himself to throw it away. He had crossed off Sam's face. He didn't know why, but he had. He didn't know what to make of everything going on. He had thought someone else would've been attacked by now. He knew the killer's MO. They never waited this long before killing. Maybe this was just a copycat trying to get attention.

"I feel so bad for Maddie that was her best friend," Kendall said.

"I know," Logan said nodding his head. He hadn't known Maddie or Sam that well, but he knew them well enough to know that they were close.

"All I know is that I am scared it's going to happen again," Kendall said.

"I am thinking it may just be a copycat killer because in Dallas the killer would've killed more people by this point," Logan said slowly.

"Really?" Kendall asked.

"Every week for some quite some time we would turn on the news and a new kid was added to the body count," Logan said nodding his head.

"How many were killed?" Kendall asked.

"Fourteen people before they caught the guy," Logan said thinking back. He was sure it was fourteen. He had been one of them and he had managed to get away. That was why he had left Texas. He didn't want Kendall knowing this though. It was a part of his life that he had put behind him.

"Fourteen?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, and a girl went missing as well," Logan said thinking back, "I don't know if she was found or not," he said. The two sat there for a moment.

"Let's not talk about this," Kendall said. His cell phone rang and he answered it. "Hello," he said.

"Dude turn on the news," Carlos said. Kendall confused walked over to the TV and turned it on. He flipped to the news.

"What am I looking for Litos?" Kendall asked he was hoping it wasn't another murder. One was enough for Sherwood.

"Just wait," Carlos said.

"What's going on?" Logan asked walking over to Kendall.

"Carlos said to turn on the news," Kendall said. They stood there watching the news for a moment.

"Another body was found dead in Sherwood and another victim was hospitalized. Two boys by the names of Mateo and Marcus Schneider were found and presumed dead in their home just a few hours ago. Mateo is alive but in critical condition in the hospital right now. Their parents found them in the same fashion that Sam Hanson had been," the anchor man said. Kendall and Logan's jaws dropped as two pictures of Mateo and Marcus were shown. They were two kids from their class.

"Oh my god," Kendall said.

"Police believe that the killer is the same person that killed Sam Hanson," The anchor man said.

"I have to go," Logan said looking at his watch. "I'll see you tomorrow," he said before he all but ran from the room.

"Be careful Logan," Kendall called.

"I will," Logan called back. He put his coat on, grabbed his bag, and left the house pulling his cell phone out. He dialed Camille's number.

"Hello," Camille said.

"There's been another murder," Logan said quickly.

"What?" Camille asked shocked. Logan didn't know why she sounded so shocked. They had been waiting for this. They had been expecting this for awhile now.

"Mateo and Marcus Schneider," Logan said, "they were in our class," he said.

"When?" Camille asked.

"Just a few hours ago. Mateo survived though," Logan said, "I am gonna go get James and we have to see the house," he said.

"I agree," Camille said, "I'll find the address," she said.

"We'll meet you in the park," Logan said.

"Ok bye," Camille said. Logan hung up and then called James' cell phone. He waited as the phone rang. He knew getting into see the house would be hard, but he had to try. He had done is back in Texas a few times, and he would do it again.

"Logan?" James asked as he answered the phone, "where are you your mom is freaking out," he said.

"I am on my way home. I take it you found out about the murders?" Logan asked.

"Yeah," James said, "Mateo and Marcus," he said.

"We have to meet Camille and check out the house," Logan said.

"I am on lock down my mom is worried. You will be too if you come home," James said, "just go yourself and take pictures if you can," he said.

"I'll be home as soon as I can be," Logan said as he changed his route. He made his way to the park and waited for Camille. He sat there for a few minutes before Camille showed up.

"Where's James?" Camille asked looking around for the pretty boy.

"Our moms are freaking out and James is on lock down and I have to get home soon," Logan said.

"Let's be quick," Camille said. She pulled out a slip of paper with the address on it. The two made their way to the address which wasn't far. The place was crawling with reporters curious neighbors. There was a do not cross line. The police were distracted though and Camille and Logan managed to slip past them and into the house.

The door was open. Logan pulled his camera out of his bag and started taking pictures. He tried to take as many discreet pictures as possible. He didn't want to draw attention to them. They saw Marcus was on the ground in a body bag. They took pictures of the wall where they had obviously been hung. There was blood still on the wall and the floor below it. Logan snapped a few more pictures and looked around. They did their best not to disturb the crime scene.

Logan slipped his camera into his bag and they snuck out the bag and hopped the fence in hopes of not getting caught. They managed to sneak away without getting caught. They walked down the street together.

"Did you see all the blood," Camille asked.

"I wished we could've seen Mateo and Marcus," Logan said, "we need to know if the MO is the exact or we could really be dealing with a copycat," he said.

"This isn't a copycat Logan," Camille said.

"I'm not sure," Logan said, "I think you should head home and we'll video chat with James," he said.

"I'll be waiting to see the pictures," Camille said. Logan nodded his head and they parted ways. Logan walked down the street to his house. He looked himself over and made sure he had no blood or anything from the crime scene. He walked up to the house and walked inside.

"I'm home," Logan called as he took his bag off so he could take his jacket off.

"Logan," Joanna said running to him.

"Hey mom," Logan said smiling slightly at her. He had to be relaxed and not let her know what he did.

"Did you hear?" Joanna asked.

"Yeah that's why I came home from Kendall's," Logan said.

"No more walking," Joanna said, "not with this nut on the loose," she said. Logan nodded his head. That was how it had been back in Dallas when the murders started there. He had had his own car then, but it was the same thing. He would just have to find another way to get around.

"Ok next time I'll ask Kendall for a ride," Logan said. He took his coat off and grabbed his bag and made his way upstairs. He made sure Joanna wasn't following him. He walked to James' room and knocked on the door. James opened his door and looked at him.

"Video chat Camille," Logan said, "I have to get my computer," he said. He then turned and walked across the hall to his bedroom and grabbed his laptop. He walked back over to James' room and saw James was already talking to Camille.

"Hey did you upload the pictures yet," Camille asked.

"I'm about to," Logan said pulling his camera out of his bag. He connected his camera to his computer and uploaded the pictures. He then emailed them to Camille. "I'm sending them to you now," Logan said.

"Ok let's see what we've got," James said. The three spent the next few minutes looking at the pictures in silence. They looked over every single picture Logan had taken.

"There's nothing here," Camille said.

"Well we didn't have much time," Logan said, "I didn't get too into the picture taking," he said. He looked over at the pictures and frowned. This didn't make sense to him.

"This looks like the stuff from Texas," James said interrupting his thoughts.

"I know," Logan said. The pictures looked like those of the Texas murders they had four on the internet. They looked almost exactly alike. "All we need to know now is the cause of Marcus' death," he said placing his hand on his chin as he thought. Something just wasn't adding up.

"Either someone paid really close attention to the Texas murders, or it's the same person," James said.

"It's the same person," Camille said, "no way could someone get this much right," she said shaking her head.

"If it's the same person then I sent an innocent man to prison," Logan said as he fell into James' desk chair.

"Logan you were only doing what you thought was right," James said, "the evidence pointed to him until recently," he said.

"James we're the only ones who think this isn't a copycat," Logan said.

"Yeah everyone assumes my dad is the original killer," Camille said.

"Camille I am so sorry," Logan said, "I know he's not the killer but the abuse was real," he said.

"I know my dad he would never hurt a fly," Camille said.

"He pleaded guilty," Logan said.

"He's protecting someone," Camille said, "he just has to be," she said.

"Camille what if he did kill all those kids though," Logan asked. Camille just shook her head. "The truth hurts some times Camille," he said.

"I know the truth and my dad is innocent," Camille said.

"Do you know if anyone else has moved from Dallas beside us?" Logan asked changing the subject.

"I don't know," Camille said.

"Someone has to have followed one of us hear," Logan said, "just keep your eyes open Camille," he said.

"I will," Camille said nodding her head. James' computer screen went blank as Camille logged off.

"I don't trust her," Logan said slowly.

"Why?" James asked looking at Logan confused.

"I don't know," Logan said, "like you said who ever is doing this either did their research or it's the same person," he said.

"What are you getting at," James asked confused.

"The only other people to move here from Dallas are Camille and her mom," Logan said.

"Are you saying Camille is behind all of this?" James asked.

"Possibly," Logan said, "I mean she has motive and knowledge of the crimes and she would have seen some of the things in Texas and we've been feeding her information," he said.

"So she wants revenge on you for sending her father to prison?" James asked.

"I'm not sure, but that's as plausible as anything we've got at the moment," Logan said.

"I wonder how Mateo is doing," James said after a bit.

"Mateo is alive," Logan said, "that's a new one," he said.

"Mateo may have seen the killer," James said.

"He could be the only person who knows who the killer is," Logan said looking at James. James nodded his head.

"He's probably laying in a bed comatose by now though," James pointed out.

"I know," Logan said. He then remembered the picture in his wallet. "I thought I had it figured out," he said shaking his head.

"What figured out," James asked.

"I thought he was going after people in the picture," Logan said.

"What do you mean?" James asked. Logan pulled the picture out and showed James.

"Sam was in the picture," Logan said, "I thought next would be either Lucy or Maddie," he said handing the picture to James. James studied the picture. Lucy and Maddie were the ones sitting right next to Sam. Sam seemed almost to be looking at the camera.

"I don't know man," James said handing the picture back to Logan. Logan shook his head and grabbed his computer and walked across the hall. He walked into his room and set his computer on his desk and put the picture in his wallet. He walked over to his bed and sat down. He didn't know what to think. First Sam and now Marcus and Mateo. He hardly knew Marcus and Mateo, but he still felt responsible. He felt like it was because of him that the killer was here now. They had followed Logan here from Texas. He was sure of it. This was all happening because of him.

* * *

><p>Kendall yawned as he got ready for bed. The news about Marcus and Mateo was still sinking in. He hadn't really talked to them in a few years, but he knew them. Mateo had been on the hockey team. He was praying that Mateo would make it out alive. He would have to visit him in the hospital. There was a knock at his door.<p>

"It's open," Kendall said as he laid down on his bed and got under the covers. Jennifer walked into the room.

"Hey sweetie," Jennifer said.

"Hey," Kendall said.

"How are you doing?" Jennifer asked. She knew Kendall was freaked over the murders.

"Mom there's a killer out there," Kendall said, "I don't know if I can sleep and feel safe," he said.

"Look Kendall we have a security alarm and I am here and no one is getting into this house," Jennifer said, "I know you're upset about your classmates," she said.

"Mom I am not upset I am scared that is could be me next or you or Katie," Kendall said.

"Everything is going to be fine," Jennifer said, "people are warned to watch out for one another and no one is to be alone," she said.

"I know that's just common sense," Kendall said.

"Joanna and Brooke called and they want you picking Logan and James up before school and bringing them home and what not," Jennifer said.

"Ok," Kendall said nodding his head. This was the real deal and every precaution had to be taken. He didn't want anymore of his friends getting hurt. The killings did seem to be random though. He didn't like thinking about this.

"Come on Katie and I are sleeping in my room and we could use the protection of the man of the house," Jennifer said. Kendall smiled and his mother and got out of his bed. He followed her back to her room. Katie was sitting on the queen sized bed.

"We haven't done this in years," Kendall said.

"Not since your father left," Jennifer said smiling. The three climbed into the bed with Katie in the center.

"Mom I'm scared," Katie admitted.

"Everything's going to be fine," Jennifer said, "they're gonna catch this maniac and everything will go back to normal," she said. Kendall wanted to believe his mother, but he couldn't. He knew nothing was going to be normal around here ever again.

**Ok so I've had this done since yesterday morning. I just wanted to really fine tune this chapter. I want to get this right and get some things set up for the future. I am writing this like mad and should have the next chpater up soon as well. I have a lot of ideas for this and it's gonna get a little crazy. I jope you all like this. Anyways review and make me smile. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	7. Chapter 7: Baggage

**ok I would like to thank**_ suppressedanonymous, rawbbles, Scarlett, OMD-ItsDeadly, and BTR-aholic_ **for your lovely reviews. They make me happy and make me update faster. ****Wow this was another fast update for this fic. I am on a roll. A lot happens in this chapter as well. Shit goes down in this chapter and that is all I am gonna say for now. **

**Chapter 7: Baggage**

Logan paced back and forth in his room. He was ready to go to school he just had to wait for Kendall to come pick him up. He still had a few minutes before he had to go down stairs. It had been days since the Marcus and Mateo attack. Mateo was in a coma after having a lot of blood loss and a hit to the head. The doctors were skeptical about what would happen to him. Logan didn't hear much about him because his parents were releasing any details to the press at the moment. Logan was still trying to figure out how the picture and Marcus and Mateo fit into everything. This didn't make any sense. Logan had thought who ever sent him the picture was going to take out his friends and then him. That wasn't the case though. The attack on Marcus and Mateo seemed so random. Logan could not figure it out. He hated this. There had to be something connecting them to him.

"Logan come on," James hollered. Logan stuffed the picture away and left his room. He walked to the top of the stairs. He stopped at the top and looked down. James was standing there. "Come on we don't have all day," James said.

"Right," Logan said. He started down the stairs and they walked to the door. They stepped out onto the porch to wait for Kendall. He had been giving them a ride to school ever since the second attack. Everyone in Sherwood was on alert. Logan was surprised that the school hadn't shut down yet. Logan knew being on alert wouldn't stop the killings. It hadn't stopped it in Dallas and it wouldn't stop them here.

Kendall pulled up to the curb and Logan and James made their way down the driveway and got into the car. Logan got in the front seat and leaned over to peck Kendall on the lips as James slid into the back seat.

"Hey," Logan said.

"Hey," Kendall said, "Mateo is doing better," he said.

"You heard something?" Logan asked looking at the blonde shocked. He hadn't expected Kendall to hear anything. He hadn't heard anything yet himself.

"Yeah, I was delivering the get well cards and best wishes to his parents and they told me he was doing better and that the doctors said that he might wake up soon," Kendall said as he pulled away from the curb.

"Do you know how soon he could wake up?" Logan asked trying to seem casual about it.

"They said within the week hopefully," Kendall said.

"That's good I mean at least he didn't die like his brother that would be horrible," Logan said shaking his head.

"Logan," Kendall said looking over at the brunette for a moment before returning his gaze to the road.

"Kendall," Logan said turning to face the blonde and smiling innocently.

"Why are you so curious about Mateo?" Kendall asked.

"No reason," Logan said shrugging. Kendall had been getting suspicious of him these last few days. He didn't want to tell him, but he would have to soon.

"Logan I want the truth," Kendall said. Logan looked over his shoulder at James who just nodded his head. Logan sighed and hung his head.

"Fine," Logan said, "I know more about the Texas murders then I let on before," he said.

"What?" Kendall asked.

"The murders in Texas happened close to where I live and I was a victim and the only one who got away," Logan said as Kendall pulled into the school's parking lot. None of them moved to get out of the car though. "I accused Harry my stepfather of doing it because he abused me and things just pointed to him. He gave me that scar on my back. He's in prison now though," Logan said.

"Logan, Camille and I think this isn't a copycat killer," James said, "we've been doing research these last few weeks and most of the stuff is copied down to a tee," he said.

"Camille?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah she wants to clear her dads name," Logan said, "her dad was my stepfather remember," he said. Kendall nodded his head remembering Logan telling him that at one point.

"Why didn't you tell anyone this?" Kendall asked.

"It's not something I want people knowing. I moved from Texas to get away from it. After I got away and accused Harry the killing stopped but my mom and I got cast out by everyone. I mean fourteen families lost a loved one while I survived. That was just unfair to them. They hated me because of that. We moved up here to get away from it all," Logan said looking down at his lap.

"The murders were about three years ago though," Kendall said.

"Yeah we endured it for awhile, but it just became too much and I talked my mom into moving up here," Logan said, "I mean people already thought I was a freak so I just needed to get the hell out of there," he said.

"A freak?" Kendall asked looking at Logan confused.

"When I was younger I used to have blackouts," Logan said, "I wouldn't remember doing some things, but everyone would insist that I did. I learned to deal with it and after I was fifteen after the attack they stopped," he said.

"Then around December they came back for a bit," James said. Logan looked back at James for a moment before deciding that if he was telling the truth he would have to tell Kendall everything.

"It's nothing major," Logan said looking at Kendall, "I think it only happens when I'm really stressed or scared," he said.

"Wow," Kendall said sitting back in his seat for a moment.

"You probably think I'm a freak now don't you?" Logan asked looking away from Kendall.

"Everyone has their baggage Logan," Kendall said placing his hand on Logan's shoulder. Logan looked up at Kendall.

"What?" Logan asked.

"James can you give us some privacy," Kendall asked. James nodded his head and got out of the car and headed inside. Once he was gone Kendall turned to Logan. "Logie I am not going to dump you over something that happened in your past," he said.

"Really?" Logan asked, "even with everything I've been through you'd still date me?" he asked looking into Kendall's eyes.

"Yes, and I am not just saying that because the sex is amazing," Kendall said, "I really care about you Logan, I think I lo-" he was cut off by Logan slapping a hand over his mouth.

"Don't say it," Logan said shaking his head. He didn't want Kendall to finish that sentence because he was sure he felt the same way. He didn't want to complicate things. He just wanted to get through high school. Kendall pulled Logan's hand from his mouth.

"I think I love you," Kendall said. Logan felt his heart rate increase and he looked at Kendall. "I don't expect you to say it back or anything, but I just-omft," Kendall was cut off once again as Logan's lips crashed into his. Kendall gasped in shock and Logan thrust his tongue forward. He coaxed Kendall's tongue into play. After a bit they parted for air.

"I love you too, you idiot," Logan said shaking his head. He knew now there was no getting around it. He was in love with the blonde in front of him. He didn't know when or how, but just that he had fallen for Kendall somewhere along the way. He really shouldn't be surprised. It was bound to happen as long as they continued to date. He just hadn't expected it to happen so fast.

"No more secrets from me," Kendall said.

"No more," Logan said, "oh there's something you need to know. Back in December I got something in the mail and this came with it," he said. He pulled out his wallet and took the picture out to show Kendall.

"Why is your face crossed out," Kendall asked.

"That's how it arrived. I thought this was like a call list for people that was going to be killed, but I'm not sure," Logan said looking at the picture.

"Why?" Kendall asked as he took the picture from Logan to look at it.

"Marcus and Mateo were attacked at random it just doesn't make sense. I thought he was going after people in the pictures," Logan said.

"Uh Logie," Kendall said.

"What?" Logan asked looking over at Kendall.

"You're not going to believe this but Marcus is in the picture," Kendall said.

"What where?" Logan asked snatching the picture from Kendall. He looked at the picture.

"Right there in between Sam and Maddie's head," Kendall said pointing where Marcus' face was, "he looks like he's looking right at the camera," he added after a moment.

"Oh my god," Logan said. He got out of the car and continued to stare at the picture. Kendall got out as well grabbing his and Logan's bags. "We have to show this to James," he said starting for the building.

"After school," he said stopping in his tracks. "You can't tell anyone about this," he said.

"I won't way a word as long as I get to help you guys," Kendall said. Logan nodded his head. He wasn't going to lie to Kendall anymore. He would tell him anything he wanted to know.

* * *

><p>Kendall and Logan were sitting on Logan's bed in his room after school. Kendall wanted to more about Logan's past. Logan knew he had to tell him. He owed him that much at least. He couldn't lie anymore. He just needed to get this out. Maybe telling Kendall would lift a burden off his shoulders.<p>

"So what happened with your step dad?" Kendall asked once they got settled sitting across from one another.

"At first Harry was nice," Logan said, "he was a great guy before he and my mom got married," he said.

"After he they married he changed?" Kendall asked. Logan nodded his head.

"They married when I was six," Logan said, "after that he got mad and he would beat me if I didn't do thing right," he said shaking his head.

"Where does Camille come into this?" Kendall asked.

"Her mother had her most of the time, but she would visit her dad and he'd be nice and when she was around I was safe. When she was gone it would start up again and the scar on my back is actually from the killer who until recently I thought was Harry," Logan said looking down at his lap.

"We don't have to talk about this if you don't want to," Kendall said reaching over and grabbing Logan's hands.

"No, I think I need to just get this off my chest," Logan said, "I've been keeping this in for so long," he said.

"I was just curious, but if it's took painful," Kendall started.

"Let me talk," Logan said. Kendall nodded his head and closed his mouth. "When I was ten I started to get the blackout. At first they weren't often and I didn't realize. By the time I was twelve they got worse and were happening almost weekly. I would lose hours at a time and not remember anything," he said.

"You really wouldn't remember," Kendall asked.

"No," Logan said, "sometime I hurt myself other times I wrote things down. Some of the things I wrote were pretty disturbing, but I dealt with it. I learned to live with it," he said.

"Wait you hurt yourself?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah," Logan said looking down at his lap, "I don't know why maybe it was like cutting or something. It was nothing serious," he said.

"Ok so what about the murders then?" Kendall asked.

"At first it was one kid," Logan said, "his name was Jett Stetson and he used to pick on me. He was the first one to be killed. Two weeks later another one was killed and then it became a weekly thing. For almost five months kids were killed. Until I was kidnapped in the middle of the night or during a blackout I don't know for sure," he said.

"What happened?" Kendall asked.

"I came to and I was tied with chains wall," Logan said, "my shirt was gone and I had no idea where I was. I never saw who it was and they were using a voice distortion thing. All I know about the voice was it was deep and that's all I can remember about it," he said.

_Logan shivered as he looked around the dark room. Logan tugged on the chains that bound him to the wall. He was scared. He had been here for a long time. He didn't know how long. It could've been hours or even days._

_"You've cause a lot of problems," a voice said from behind him. It was deep and distorted but sounded like a man. Logan tried to see who it was but he couldn't move much and every time he caught a glimpse of the person they would move out of his line of sight._

_"Why are you doing this?" Logan asked, "why are you toying with me? Just kill me like you did the others and get it over with," he said._

_"I have something special planned for you boy," the voice said. Logan felt something cool touch his back and out of instinct he flinched away from it._

_"Careful now we wouldn't want this blade cutting you now do we?" the voice asked followed by a laugh. Logan held himself still. He felt the blade move up and down on his back in circular patterns. It stopped at his left shoulder. "You never were a good boy now were you?" the voice asked._

_"What are you talking about?" Logan asked. Instead of answering him he felt a jab in his shoulder and then pain. He felt the blade pierce his skin and moved down to the small of his back. He cried out from the intense pain. It hurt and he dropped his head biting his lip so as not to scream. He saw blood falling to the floor. He passed out from the pain and blood loss._

"So how'd you get out?" Kendall asked.

"I came to I don't know how long afterwards and I managed to find a broken chain link and I managed to break the chains. I got outside and ran to the nearest place I could. I was in a house so I ran to the first house I could and the people were kind and let me in. I told them what happened and the police were called and I was sent to the hospital," Logan said thinking back.

"And," Kendall asked.

"I had the biggest black out ever," Logan said, "I lost three days and in those three days I accused Harry and came clean about his abuse and he was arrested tried and set to prison and the killing stopped," he said.

"A three day blackout?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah," Logan said, "that was the last one until right before this last Christmas," he said.

"What happened?" Kendall asked.

"Remember when I said I cut my hand?" Logan asked. Kendall nodded his head. "I blacked out and James said he saw me run the glass across my palm," he said looking down at his hand. He really didn't remember that at all. He hated the blackouts. He hated that he seemed to have a fascination with hurting himself.

"Should I be worried about the blackouts?" Kendall asked.

"No, I told you I haven't had one since December," Logan said, "I think they come back when I'm stressed or scared. With the picture frame I had been scared that Harry was out of prison and coming after me, and the next day I guess I was really stressing over Harry and the blackout that I had another," he said looking up at Kendall.

"If you're trying to scare me away it's not working," Kendall said looking at Logan.

"I'm not trying to scare you away, I am just being honest," Logan said, "I think you should know what you're getting into," he added with a smile.

"Like I said everyone has their baggage," Kendall said, "some more so than others," he added.

"I told you mine give me some of yours," Logan said. Kendall laughed at that. He leaned forward and captured Logan's lips in a kiss.

"Ok let's see," Kendall said, "I have nothing like your though," he said.

"I don't expect you too," Logan said laughing. He was glad that he had told Kendall everything. It felt so good just letting it out.

"Ok the first thing I have is I was scared that I would never find love because I'm not good looking enough," Kendall said.

"Ken, you're beautiful," Logan said placing a hand on Kendall's cheek. He pulled the blonde into a loving kiss. "I already told you I loved you," he said.

"My family has a history of cancer and I am scared I'll get it one day," Kendall said.

"My family has a history of mental illness," Logan said, "my maternal grandmother had a bad case of schizophrenia. My uncle had it too," he said.

"Maternal?" Kendall asked, "so James' grandma too?" he asked.

"Yep," Logan said nodding his head.

* * *

><p>Logan, James, and Kendall were all in Logan's room. Logan and Kendall had shown James that Marcus was in the picture. They couldn't show Camille since she was on lock down. She couldn't leave her house. Her mother was worried about something happening to her. They had her on video chat though. Camille was glad to have another fresh mind to help them think things through. Logan and James and gotten Kendall up to speed on things. It wasn't hard since Logan had told him everything about his past and the murders.<p>

"I get Marcus now, but what about Mateo?" James asked.

"He was in the wrong place at the wrong time," Logan said.

"What do you mean," Camille asked confused.

"Maybe the killer though Marcus was home alone or Mateo came home while he was in the middle of everything," Logan said.

"That makes sense," James said nodding his head.

"Why are you so sure the killer is a man," Kendall asked. James and Logan both turned to look at the blonde who was sitting on Logan's bed.

"He raises a valid point," Camille said.

"True, but women are serial killers," Logan said, "not many are anyways. I've done research and women most commit crimes of passion and things like that," he said.

"Ok put that aside but say that the killer is a woman," Kendall said.

"That is a distinct possibility," Logan said thoughtfully. He had never really thought of it, but Kendall was right. There was a chance that they were looking for a woman.

"Ok can we focus back on the picture," James said, "Sam and Marcus are dead and Mateo is in the hospital for being in the wrong place at the wrong time," he said.

"Yes that's two people from the picture," Logan said looking at the picture on his desk. He looked at Sam and Marcus. They only had one thing in common and that was it looked like they were looking at the camera.

"I can't connect them," James said.

"They're both looking at the camera," Logan said slowly.

"What?" Camille asked.

"They are both looking at the camera or whoever is taking the picture," Logan said, "at least that's what it looks like," he added.

"Maybe the killer thought that they were made and decided to kill them," Kendall said.

"Yeah," Logan said nodding his head, "maybe they got caught spying and didn't want anyone finding out and killed Sam and Marcus because of that," he said.

"So who's next then?" Kendall asked. The three boys moved to all look at the picture carefully. They still weren't sure about what it meant.

* * *

><p>Maddie was sitting in her room. She couldn't help but think about Sam. She had been so close to her. They had been best friend since they were in diapers. She still couldn't believe that Sam was gone, and now Marcus was dead and Mateo was in the hospital.<p>

"Maddie," her mother called up the stairs, "I have to run to the store and a few errand I'll be back soon If your father gets home before I do tell him there's food in the oven," she called.

"Ok mom," Maddie called back. She heard the front door open and close. Then she was alone. Maddie moved from her desk to her bed. He sat down on her bed and looked to her window. She just wished that Sam was still here.

Maddie was scared though of the killer running around. There was a chance that he would come and get her too. Maddie jumped up and made her way down to the front door. She saw it was unlocked. She walked over to it and locked it. Maddie then thought of the back door. She slowly walked through the house to the back door and saw it was unlocked. Before she could move to lock it the phone rang. She made her way to the living room and grabbed the phone. She looked at the caller ID and saw Lucy's name.

"Hello," Maddie said as she started for the back door.

"Hey I was just calling to see what you're up to," Lucy said.

"Nothing much," Maddie said as she made her way to the backdoor. She walked over to it and locked it. She wasn't going to take any chances.

"How are you feeling?" Lucy asked.

"I'm good," Maddie said, "I'll be back in school soon," she said. Ever since Sam's death Maddie had a small break down and her parents had kept her from school. After Marcus' death they kept her home a bit longer. They didn't want her freaking out and risk another breakdown.

"That's good," Lucy said, "do you want me to bring your homework over now or tomorrow?" he asked.

"You can bring it over now," Maddie said, "I'm home alone right now," she said.

"Where are you parents?" Lucy asked.

"Dad's working late again and my mom had to run to the store," Maddie said, "it's no big deal," she added.

"Want me coming over now then?" Lucy asked.

"Sure," Maddie said. She could use some company her own age. She loved her parents, but not having much contact with her friends was killing her. She needed some people her age to talk to.

"Great I will be over in about ten minutes," Lucy said.

"Kay, see you then Luce," Maddie said. She hung up the phone. She looked through the curtain on the back door. She was just being paranoid, but she didn't want to take any chances.

Maddie shook her head and walked back to the living room. She sat down on the couch and decided to try and distract herself from thought of Sam with some TV. She turned the TV on and tried to distract herself. She was finally relaxing when a crash was heard from the kitchen. Maddie jumped and looked in the direction of the kitchen. She stood up and walked slowly to the kitchen. She slowly pushed the door open and her cat Shadow ran from the kitchen.

"Oh Shadow you scared me you crazy cat," she said following the cat to the living room. Shadow was sitting in the middle of the carpet. She walked over to him and picked him up. She looked up and into the window in front of her. She saw a black figure behind her. She turned around and saw a person in all black with a black mask on. She could tell it was a short woman and that was about it. The clothes were baggy and the mask covered her face.

"Who-who are you?" Maddie asked freaked. The woman didn't answer. "Luce?" Maddie asked backing up, "How you get in here I locked the doors," she said backing up as the woman advanced on her. Maddie dropped Shadow onto the couch and looked down and saw the woman was holding a big rock that had been outside in her mothers garden. "What do you want?" Maddie asked swallowing the lump in her throat. She knew what this woman wanted. She was probably the killer that was on the loose. The woman stepped closer and Maddie grabbed the flower pot that was on the table beside the couch and threw it at the woman. The woman put her arms up to shield herself. The pot hit her and Maddie took the chance and ran for the door.

Maddie reached the door and tried to open it only to forget it was locked. She tried to frantically to unlock the door but the woman was behind her quicker than she expected her to be. She grabbed Maddie by her hair and pulled her backwards. Maddie screamed as she fell backward.

"Go ahead and scream no one will hear," the woman said. Maddie grabbed at the woman's hands and tried to get her to let go. The woman only tugged harder and brought Maddie back to the living room. She threw Maddie to the ground and picked up the rock she had dropped.

"Please don't do this," Maddie begged. She knew it was useless. Sam and Marcus were dead probably because of this woman and Mateo was in the hospital near death. Maddie knew begging would do her no good at all, but she had to try anyways. She had to stall at least until Lucy arrived. Maybe she would be safe if Lucy showed up.

"You kids are all so pathetic," the woman said as she moved to stand over Maddie.

"Why are you doing this?" Maddie asked scared for her life. She wanted to get the woman talking. She had to stall this for as long as she could.

"Wouldn't you like to know," The woman said kneeling down so she was level with Maddie. Maddie looked at her and saw her eyes. There were a familiar shade of brown. Maddie couldn't place where she had seen them though. The woman lifted the rock and it came down on top of Maddie's head with such force. Maddie cried out in pain and she was hit again and she blacked out.

**Ok I've really gotten into this story right now. I know exactly what I want to do and I've been writing nonstop for this story for the last few days. I just really want to get this out there. I don't know why, but right now this is my favorite fic right now. Anyways, I hoped you liked the insight into Logan's past. Also I have a new poll on my profile. I have an idea for a story and don't know which pairing to write about so I am gonna let my readers decide which is their favorite pairing and I will us that couple for my story. So, review and let me know what you think of all this. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	8. Chapter 8: Friend or Foe?

**ok I would like to thank**_ OMD-ItsDeadly, and BTR-aholic_ **for your lovely reviews. They make me happy and make me update faster.**** A lot happens in this chapter as well. Shit goes down in this chapter and that is all I am gonna say for now. **

**Chapter 8: Friend or Foe?**

Logan got out of Kendall's car the second it stopped. He, Kendall, and James ran up to Maddie's house. There were police all over the place and security tape to block off the house from people. Lucy was standing out front by the house inside the police tape line. She was shaking slightly and seemed scared. The three of them ran over to Lucy who had spotted them.

"What happened?" Logan asked once they stopped in front of the police line.

"I was bringing Maddie her homework," Lucy said as she climbed under the police tape to get to them, "and when I got here I saw an ambulance outside. I ran up to her dad and asked what happened," she said.

"She was attacked," Kendall said for her as he pulled her into a hug. Lucy nodded her head.

"Lucy," a voice called. Lucy let go of Kendall and ran over to Carlos and Dak who had just arrived. She threw her arms around Carlos in a tight hug. Carlos returned it and just held her knowing she needed comfort.

"We came as soon as we heard what happened," Dak said walking over to James.

"Lucy," Logan said getting Lucy's attention again. "I just want to ask, but was she hit on the head like the others?" he asked ignoring the others for a moment. He wanted to know what was happened to Maddie.

"Yeah," Lucy said, "When they got here she wasn't dead though, she's in the hospital right now like Mateo," she said.

"This is getting out of hand," Logan said shaking his head.

"The police are doing all they can," Lucy said.

"They're never gonna catch the killer," Logan said, "they got away with it in Texas and they're getting away with it here," he said shaking his head.

"What are you talking about?" Lucy asked.

"I don't think the original killer was ever caught," Logan said, "the attacks are too similar to be a different killer," he reasoned. He didn't want to tell the others what he had told Kendall, but he didn't really have a choice. They were bound to find out eventually.

"I thought you said he was in prison," Dak said looking at Logan shocked.

"I thought so until recently," Logan said.

"Logan," James said.

"Guys there's something you need to know, but not here," Logan said, "let's go back to mine and James'," he said. Everyone nodded and James, Kendall, and Logan walked over to Kendall's car while Dak, Lucy, and Carlos walked back to Dak's car. They all made their way back to the Diamond's house. They all made their way inside and to the living room.

"What's going on?" Carlos asked finally.

Logan sighed and started from the beginning. He explained everything about the Texas murders to his life with Harry. He told them about his abuse and the attack and how he was the only survivor of the attacks. He told them of his blackouts and his theory as to why he had them. He told them why he moved and then showed them the picture. He told them about Camille and how she was helping him, Kendall, and James. He told them everything.

They all fell silent once Logan finished talking. Logan didn't know what they were thinking. Logan didn't know what to expect from them. They weren't like Kendall. They weren't in love with him. He was sure that they might hate him now. There was a good chance that they would be mad at him.

"Logan," Dak spoke up first, "James obviously trusts you, so I do too," he said looking at James who was standing next to Logan.

"Thanks Dak," Logan said smiling at the other brunette. Dak nodded his head at Logan.

"Wow," Carlos said looking up at Logan, "I had no idea," he said shaking his head.

"You brought the killer here," Lucy said standing up and pointing a finger at Logan. "Everything was fine here until you showed up," she said angrily. She looked ready to hit Logan.

"Lucy you're upset," Carlos said standing up and grabbing her arm and stopping her from doing anything rash.

"No if he hadn't shown up none of this would've happened and everything would be the way it should," Lucy said.

"You don't think I know that," Logan asked looking at Lucy, "I already had a whole community in Texas hate me so go ahead and hate me. I know this is all my fault, but I am trying to fix this," he said.

"How by watching and waiting as he kills more innocent people," Lucy asked.

"I am trying to figure out the pattern here but everything seems so random," Logan said angrily, "I understand that you're upset, and if you don't want to be around me there's the door," Logan said pointing in the direction of the door. The two stood there staring at one another.

"Lucy," Kendall said breaking the silence, "I would listen to Logan he knows more about this killer than we do," he said.

"What makes him the expert?" Lucy asked.

"I've dealt with this before," Logan said, "I know there has to be a pattern with the killing somehow. There has to be something that I am missing. As soon as I figure it out I can tell you who's next," he said looking at Lucy.

"Pattern?" Lucy asked looking at Logan like he was crazy.

"If you really don't want to be here there's the door," Logan said. Lucy started for the door. "just know that it's not safe walking anywhere. Everyone in this room could be the next target," he said. Lucy froze and turned around to look at Logan.

"What are you talking about," she asked.

"You saw the picture," Logan said.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked walking over to him.

"Sam, Maddie, and Marcus were in the picture," Logan said, "I believe that Mateo was in the wrong place at the wrong time," he said.

"Anyone of us could be next?" Dak asked looking at Logan.

"As much as I hate to admit it, yes," Logan said looking down at the ground. "I don't think being alone is good for any of us right now," he said looking around the room. Everyone seemed deep in thought.

The front door opened and voices of Brooke and Joanna were heard in the hallway. The two women walked into the living room and stopped when they saw everybody.

"What's going on?" Brooke asked.

"Maddie was attacked," Lucy said.

"Another one?" Joanna asked looking at Logan.

"Yeah," Logan said, "we're all freaked," he said looking around the room at everyone. They all remained silent.

"Mrs. Diamond is it alright if I stay here tonight my parents are out of town and I really don't want to be alone," Dak said looking at Brooke.

"Of course Dak," Brooke said.

"Thanks," Dak said smiling at Brooke.

"Lucy and I are gonna go we'll see you guys tomorrow," Carlos said standing up.

"Just remember what I said," Logan said as the two left the room. Logan turned to Kendall.

"We're gonna go to bed just don't stay up too late boys," Brooke said.

"Kendall you're welcome to stay too if you want," Joanna said. With that said the two women left the room.

"You want to go home or stay," Logan asked looking at Kendall.

"I'll call my mom and she what she wants," Kendall said pulling his cell phone out. Kendall walked out of the room. Logan sat down on the couch next to James and Dak.

"Why didn't you tell us any of this before?" Dak asked Logan.

"It's not something I wanted people knowing really," Logan said, "I guess I kind of had to tell you guys now that I think we're all in danger," Logan said.

"So you have no idea who could be next?" Dak asked.

"I am working on figuring it out," Logan said, "but I can't be too sure right now," Logan said. Dak nodded his head and he looked at James.

-No-Escape-From-Reality-

A few days later Maddie was stable and alive. The hit to her head caused some memory loss. She didn't remember the attack at all. Lucy was mad at Logan and not talking to him. Logan was currently pacing around the Knight's living room. Everyone was over there. They were all in this now and they needed to figure this out and fast. The only one who wasn't there was Lucy. Camille was even over. They didn't have to worry about Katie or Mrs. Knight. Katie was at a friends house and Mrs. Knight was working late.

"There has to be a pattern," Camille said.

"I know that," Logan said, "we're missing something obviously," he said looking over at her. Everyone else was looking at the picture Logan had received. Logan had crossed off Sam, Marcus, and Maddie's faces.

"How do we connect Sam, Maddie, and Marcus to you," Carlos asked Logan.

"Sam and Maddie were Lucy's friends so I kind of knew them," Logan said, "I never spoke to Marcus or Mateo," he said shaking his head.

"There has to be something connecting you to them," Carlos insisted.

"There's nothing other than the picture," Logan said.

The six fell silent once more. Logan never stopped pacing. There had to be something he was missing. He was just too wound up to think clearly. He needed to just relax and calm down. Maybe he would see it if he didn't try to hard. He sighed a fell onto the couch next to Kendall. Kendall looked over at Logan.

"You ok?" Kendall asked.

"Honestly?' Logan asked. Kendall nodded his head. "No, this is just so frustrating," he said pulling his head down in his hands.

"Wait a second," Logan said lifting his head up. "What connects Mateo and Marcus to Sam and Maddie," he said.

"Uh I think Maddie like Mateo," Carlos said, "Lucy told me how she was trying to get his attention and sometimes they walked to school with the two of them," he said.

"Were Marcus and Mateo with Maddie when she found Sam," Logan asked. Everyone looked over at Logan. "They had to be," he said standing up.

"What are you getting at?" Camille asked.

"What if one of them was there that morning like to comfort Maddie or something," he said.

"Logan," James said slowly.

"Oh my god Lucy," Logan said. He quickly ran from the room and out of the house. He pulled his cell phone out and dialed Lucy's number.

"Logan what are you doing?" Kendall asked as he and the others ran after Logan.

"Lucy's in danger," Logan said, "she's next," he said.

"Are you sure?" James asked.

"Not a hundred percent but it's better safe than sorry," he said. He listened to the phone as it went to Lucy's voicemail. Lucy only lived three blocks away from Kendall. Logan kept running as he redialed Lucy's number. He had to get to her before the killer did. He prayed to god that he was wrong about Lucy being next.

-No-Escape-From-Reality-

Lucy was sitting alone in her bedroom. She could not believe Logan had lied to everyone. He was the reason that everyone around here was getting killed. All her friends were slowly being picked off my some maniac. She shook her head and fought back the tears. She couldn't believe Logan never told them any of his past. Sure, it was something he wasn't proud of but he could have told them.

Lucy was home alone. Her mother was across the street with her friends doing something with Lucy didn't really care about and her dad was at work still. In the back of her mind Lucy knew she shouldn't be alone, but she didn't care right now. She was too focused on being mad at Logan to think properly.

Her cell phone rang making her jump. Lucy pulled it out of her pocket and saw it was Logan. She shook her head and set it aside ignoring it. He was the last person she wanted to talk to. It stopped ringing and Lucy grabbed a pen and paper and started to doodle out of boredom. She sighed as she doodled squiggly line across the paper. Her phone started to ring again. She looked at it again and saw it was Logan. She sighed and answered it this time ready to yell at him.

"I didn't answer the first time because I don't want to talk to you," Lucy said annoyed.

"Lucy where are you?" Logan asked.

"I am home why do you care?" Lucy asked.

"I still think of you as a friend," Logan said. He sounded like he was running or something like that. "Are you home alone?" he asked.

"Yeah so," Lucy said.

"Lucy I think you maybe the next one you have to lock the door and don't open the door for anyone until I get there," Logan said.

"Where are you?" Lucy asked confused.

"Just down the street and I am on my way," Logan said.

"Look just stay away from me and leave me alone," Lucy said, "people who associate with you end up dead," she said standing up and moving to her bedroom window. She looked out and saw Logan running down the street with Kendall, Dak, James, and Carlos behind him.

"Lucy you have to listen to me," he insisted.

"Why?" Lucy asked, "now just stop and leave me alone," she said.

"Lucy turn around," Logan said.

"What?" Lucy asked confused.

"Just turn around," Logan said quickly. Lucy turned around and saw a woman in all black with a black mask on. She dropped her phone and screamed. She ducked as the woman tried to hit her over the head with a big rock. She moved out of the way and tried to run from her room but the woman grabbed her by her hair and pulled her back.

"You're not getting away," the woman said in a low voice. She pulled on Lucy's hair. Lucy cried in pain and tried to free herself from the woman's grasp. The woman pulled her towards her desk. She hit Lucy across the face while still holding Lucy's hair. Lucy looked around quickly looking for something to grab. The woman pushed her against the wall next to her desk, still holding her hair, and hit her again. Lucy saw a pair of scissors and grabbed them. She quickly cut her hair and pushed the woman away from her and ran from her room. The woman followed after her. Lucy ran to the stairs and managed to get to the bottom before she was caught.

"Oh no you don't," the woman said. Lucy kicked at the woman and she slipped from her gasp. Lucy moved forward again but tripped on the carpet in the hall and fell to the ground with a thud. The woman grabbed Lucy's foot. Lucy screamed and tried to break free as the woman tried to drag down the hallway to the kitchen.

-No-Escape-From-Reality-

Logan saw a dark figure behind Lucy as he talked to her.

"Just turn around," Logan said quickly. Lucy turned around and dropped her phone and screamed. "Lucy," Logan said looking up at the window. He heard her cry out again. He hung up his phone. He saw the Lucy put up some of a fight. Logan doubled his speed not caring about the others behind him. Lucy was more important. Logan reached the door and tried to open it only to find it was locked.

"Logan," Kendall said.

"Did you see that?" Logan asked.

"I saw it now move aside," Kendall said grabbing the address rock from the porch. Logan stepped aside. Kendall smashed the window next to the door knob and managed to open the door as the others joined them. Kendall pushed the door open and he and Logan ran inside. They heard Lucy screaming. It sounded like it was coming form the kitchen. Logan sprinted down the hall his adrenaline was pumping now and there was no stopping him.

He pushed the kitchen door open and saw Lucy struggling with the dark figure he had seen from the window. The killer had a knife and Lucy was trying to stop them from hurting her. Lucy already had a cut on her arm that was bleeding badly.

"Lucy," Logan said running towards them. The killer stopped and looked at Logan. The killer pushed Lucy towards him and ran to the door and outside. Logan caught Lucy before she fell. Kendall moved to help Logan. "Kendall go," he hollered to the blonde. Kendall took off for the door. Logan managed to get Lucy stable before he ran out the door after Kendall. He saw Kendall at the fence looking around.

"What happened?" Logan asked walking over to him.

"They got away," Kendall said.

"Where'd they go?" Logan asked looking around.

"I don't know," Kendall said, "by the time I got out here they were gone," he said looking around.

"You," they heard Lucy scream. Logan turned around and saw Lucy looking straight at him. She looked angry. She walked up to him and slapped him as hard as she could. Logan stumbled back holding his cheek. "This is all your god damn fault!" she screamed.

"Lucy," Carlos said running over to her and holding her back from hitting Logan again.

"Don't protect him," Lucy screamed, "it's his fault that the killer is here. I almost died," she said.

"We got here in time though," Logan said holding his cheek. Kendall walked over to him and stood behind him.

"I don't care!" Lucy shrieked, "I want you out of my life. I don't want you anywhere near me anymore," she screamed.

"Lucy you're not safe alone," James said.

"What happened to my house," a voice yelled.

"Mom," Lucy said she broke free of Carlos' hold and ran inside. The others followed her inside.

"Mrs. Stone," Kendall said.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I was attacked," Lucy said, "that maniac was here," she said as the clung to her mother.

"We heard Lucy screaming and the door was locked and we needed to get inside," Kendall said, "I am so sorry about the window," he added.

"That's ok," Mrs. Stone and looking at Lucy who seemed terrified. "Lucy you arm," she said looking at the blood. She moved Lucy to the kitchen and grabbed the first aid kit.

"Should we call the police and let them know what happened?" James asked Mrs. Stone.

"Yes," she said nodding her head.

"Hey where's Camille?" Dak asked looking around. Logan turned and looked at Dak confused.

"What?" Logan asked.

"Where is Camille?" Dak asked, "she was with us at Kendall's," he said.

"Yeah where'd she go?" Carlos asked looking around for the other brunette girl.

"I knew we couldn't trust her," Logan said shaking his head. "She probably had something to do with this," he said.

"What do you mean she was with us when Lucy was attacked," Kendall said.

"There can be more than one person in on this," Logan said.

"So Camille's behind this?" Dak asked.

"Maybe," Logan said slowly. He waited as James called the police to report the attack on Lucy. He looked over at Lucy who was having her arm looked at by Mrs. Stone. The cut didn't seem so bad. Logan then looked over at Kendall who seemed upset. "Ken, what's wrong?" he asked walking over to the blonde.

"I let the killer get away," Kendall said shaking his head.

"It wasn't you're fault," Logan said, "they had Lucy and you were worried about her. I understand we'll just have to be quicker next time," he said.

"I just don't get how they got away so fast," Kendall said shaking his head.

"Me either," Logan said shaking his head.

-No-Escape-From-Reality-

Logan, James, and Dak all made their way up to the Diamonds house. It was a little after eight at night. They had all talked to the police and then left Lucy's house. Lucy was pretty shaken up. Logan ended up telling police about him being the only survivor from the Texas murders. He had to otherwise they would question how he knew so much about the killer and how to be at Lucy's house. Dak had gotten a phone call from his parents saying they couldn't get home because of their flight being cancelled due to a storm.

"Are you sure your mom won't mind?" Dak asked James.

"I am sure," James said smiling at Dak. The three of them walked into the house and found Brooke sitting in the living room. "Mom," James said walking over to her.

"Hey honey," Brooke said. She looked at the three and her eyes fell on Logan. She saw the blood on his shirt. "What happened?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Logan asked confused.

"There's blood on your shirt," Brooke said.

"Oh, that's Lucy's," Logan said, "she was attacked and we arrived in time to save her," he added.

"Yeah," James said nodding his head in agreement. "Anyways Dak's parents are stuck in Seattle," he said looking at Dak who nodded.

"Dak you are welcome to stay here until they get back," Brooke said.

"Thank you Mrs. Diamond," Dak said.

"Where's my mom?" Logan asked.

"She went out to run some errands awhile ago she should be back soon," Brooke said. Just then the front door opened and Joanna called out.

"We're in the living room," Logan said. Joanna walked into the living room. She was still in her work clothes which was a nice white shirt and black pants and black shoes. She smiled at them until she saw the blood on Logan. "It's not mine," Logan said quickly.

"That doesn't make me feel better," Joanna said.

"It's Lucy's she was attacked and we showed up in time to help her," James said.

"She's fine but got a nasty cut on her arm," Logan said. He looked at the blood on his shirt again.

Logan was up in his room sitting at his desk hunched over a notebook with a pen in his hand. He looked down at the notebook page. He saw the words, 'It wasn't him it was her.' written repeatedly on the page. Logan looked around.

"Fuck," he muttered. He just had another blackout. He didn't know what to think. He shook his head and tore the page out of his notebook and threw it away. He didn't know what it meant. It was just his crazy mind playing with him. Logan sighed and shook his head. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked at the time. It was almost eleven at night. Logan shook his head and walked over to his dresser. He changed into his pajamas when his cell phone started ringing. He walked over to it and looked at the caller ID. It read Kendall. He answered it.

"Hello."

"Hey," Kendall said.

"What's up Ken?"

"I just kind of wanted to hear your voice. I can't sleep."

"Me either."

"James told me you were going crazy doing something in your room," Kendall said, "well he texted me," he added after a moment.

"Oh."

"What were you doing?"

"I don't know," Logan said looking down at his hand. He really couldn't remember what he had been doing.

"What do you mean you don't know," Kendall asked.

"I had a blackout," Logan admitted.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

The two fell silent for a moment. Logan was thinking about the blackout. He didn't know what had brought it on

**I have a new poll on my profile. I have an idea for a story and don't know which pairing to write about so I am gonna let my readers decide which is their favorite pairing and I will us that couple for my story. So, review and let me know what you think of all this. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	9. Chapter 9: Fears

**ok I would like to thank**_ Scarlett, suppressedanonymous, sylarbadass, BTR-aholic, rawbbles, and Anonymoose_ **for your lovely reviews. They make me happy and make me update faster. I am sorry for the wait. I didn't want this to be short, but it came out that way. I just want to get this out. **

**Chapter 9: Fears**

The next morning at school everyone had heard what had happened to Lucy. They had heard how Logan and the others had shown up just in time to save her. Logan was at his lockers getting several stares. No one knew yet about Logan being the only survivor of the Texas murders. It was only a matter of time though. Logan had told the cops last night that he had been the sole survivor of the killings in Texas and he told them the reason they showed up was he thought Lucy shouldn't be home alone. Everyone there last night had agreed with Logan. Logan still had no idea what had happened to Camille. She had just disappeared and he hadn't heard from her since yesterday. Logan and James had gotten a ride in with Dak this morning since Dak's parents were still out of town.

"Hey Logie," Kendall said walking up to Logan.

"Hey," Logan said grabbing the last of his things for class and shutting his locker. He looked over at Kendall.

"People are staring at us," Kendall said looking around the hallway. Logan looked around and saw people looking at them. He knew there was a chance they already knew about him. If they did know then maybe they were thinking what Lucy had been thinking. Logan wouldn't blame them either.

"I'm used to it," Logan said shrugging. He was used to it. That was what had happened back in Texas after he got away. He knew people lived for gossip and rumors.

"Logan."

Logan turned and saw Lucy walking towards him. Logan didn't know what to expect form her. She had been so mad at him yesterday and his cheek had hurt for hours after she had hit him.

"If you're gonna hit me again don't do it so hard," Logan said grabbing his cheek. Even the thought of getting slapped again hurt. Lucy gave Logan a small smile.

"I am not gonna hit you," Lucy said, "I am sorry about that," she added looking down at the ground.

"What do you want then?" Logan asked slowly. He still didn't know what to expect.

"To apologize to you," Lucy said, "I was just mad that Sam was dead and Maddie was attacked," she said. Logan nodded his head in understanding. "Can we still be friends?" she asked.

"I told you yesterday that I still thought of you as a friend," Logan said smiling slightly.

"So your not mad that I slapped you and yelled at you like that," Lucy asked looking at Logan shocked.

"Life's too short to stay mad at people Lucy," Logan said, "besides you were scared and I understand," he said.

"Thank you Logan," Lucy said. She pulled Logan into a hug. Logan was shocked at first but hugged her back.

"By the way what happened to your hair," Logan asked looking at Lucy's now shoulder length hair. Lucy stepped back.

"She had me by my hair and I had to cut it. It was the only way to get away," Lucy said, "my mom evened it out for me," she added. Logan nodded his head in understanding. The bell for homeroom rang.

"Come on let's get to class," Kendall said making himself known.

-No-Escape from Reality-

Logan fell back onto his bed. Kendall was sitting next to him. James and Dak were both sitting on his desk. Carlos was sitting on his desk chair and Lucy was sitting on the windowsill. They were all silent as they though over the last few weeks. Everything was just so crazy and they weren't even close to figuring this out. Camille had up and disappeared. No one had seen her since the night of Lucy's attack.

Logan was getting edgier and edgier. He wasn't sleeping well at night and things were just crazy. He couldn't focus on anything really. He wasn't eating either. He was too busy worrying about who was next. He was starting to loose weight and looked almost sickly. No one said anything though. They didn't want him to bite their heads off.

The others were talking quietly as Logan tried to work things out in his head. He knew there had to be something he was missing.

"Guys I have to go," Lucy announced.

"Yeah me too," Carlos said standing up. The two stood up and left the room after a few quick good byes from the others.

"I'm hungry," James stated, "come on Dak let's go raid that refrigerator," he said standing up. Dak stood up and they left the room leaving Kendall and Logan alone. Kendall stood up with his phone in his hands as he texted someone. Logan didn't notice though. Kendall shut Logan's bedroom door and locked it. He then walked over to the bed. He sat down next to Logan and leaned over him.

"Yes?" Logan said looking up at Kendall.

"Hi," Kendall said smiling at Logan.

"Hi," Logan said chuckling.

"Logan I think you need to relax," Kendall said slowly, "you've been wound too tight these last few day and I'm worried about you," he said.

"Kendall I can't relax," Logan said, "there is a killer out there just waiting to kill someone else," he said.

"I know that, but you're no good to anyone if your wound up and tense," Kendall said as he leaned down and pressed his lips to Logan's. Logan moaned at the contact. It had been awhile since they had actually kissed and it meant something. The last few days they had just meaninglessly pecked one another on the lips or on the cheek. Kendall had been tiptoeing around Logan not knowing if he was about to snap or not.

"Ken I don't have time for this," Logan said.

"Really?" Kendall asked huskily, "you don't have time to pound into my ass and make me scream your name," he asked as he brushed his lips against Logan's. He reached down and grabbed Logan's rapidly hardening cock through his pants. Logan groaned and his hips bucked of their own accord. "I think you want to," Kendall whispered in Logan's ear. Logan moaned at that.

"Ken," Logan moaned.

"Come on Logie," Kendall said as he kneaded Logan's cock through his jeans. Logan snapped and flipped them over so he was hovering over Kendall. "Come on do it," Kendall said. Logan smashed their lips together with so much force it was sure to leave bruises. Logan quickly shed Kendall of his clothes. Kendall quickly undressed Logan as well. Soon they were both nude and grinding against one another.

"God Ken," Logan panted. He thrust his hips up into Kendall's looking for any kind of friction he could get.

"Logan I need you," Kendall panted.

"I don't have any lube," Logan said as he sat up slightly.

"I need you in me now," Kendall said. Logan flipped them over so he was on top of Kendall. He offered Kendall two of his fingers. Kendall took them in his mouth and coated them with salvia. Logan quickly pulled them from Kendall's mouth and brought them down to Kendall's hole. He pushed a finger in. Kendall gasped and moaned. He wiggled his hips. Logan started to pump his finger in and out and quickly added a second one.

"You like that?" Logan asked.

"Yeah," Kendall panted. Logan grinned and continued to pump his fingers in and out roughly. Kendall moaned and thrust his hips down onto Logan's fingers. "More," Kendall panted. Logan pulled his fingers out and spit into his hand. He lubed his cock up as best he could. He then leaned forward and pressed himself to Kendall's hole. "Just get on with it," Kendall gasped.

"Fine," Logan said. He pressed forward and into the blonde. Kendall moaned and arched his back. Logan started to thrust into the blonde roughly. Kendall moaned and egged him on. Logan moaned as he felt his release nearing. They both hit their peaks and tumbled over the edge. Logan fell forward on top of Kendall.

"Fuck Logan," Kendall gasped. Logan pushed himself up and pulled out of the blonde and fell down next to him.

"I'm sorry," Logan said.

"For what?" Kendall asked confused, "you better not be talking about the sex because that was great," he said.

"I'm not talking about the sex dork," Logan said laughing. He rolled onto his side so he was facing the blonde. "I am talking about the last few days," he said.

"Oh," Kendall said.

"Yeah I've been kind of an ass the over the last few days. I've been ignoring you and you don't deserve that," Logan said.

"I'm fine," Kendall said.

"You are too good for me," Logan said shaking his head. Kendall smiled and pecked Logan on the lips.

-No Escape from Reality-

James sighed as he watched Dak look in the refrigerator for something to snack on. He wondered how he had gotten so lucky as to find someone like Dak. He really cared about Dak so much and he was scared that something was going to happen to Dak though. Lucy had been attacked and there was a chance that he and Dak might be as well. That thought had been on his mind ever since Logan told him all their friends were in danger. He had been worried about Dak, and he still was. Logan couldn't figure out the pattern. James was worried they wouldn't figure things out in time and something was going to happen to Dak.

"Something wrong Jamie?" Dak asked walking over to the other brunette forgetting his search for food.

"No," James lied. He didn't want to tell Dak about his worries and have him worry too.

"You sure?" Dak asked skeptically.

"I'm just worried about the killer still being out there," James admitted. He knew it would cause Dak to worry, but he had to talk to him. They didn't keep secrets from one another.

"I think we all are," Dak said nodding his head. James sighed and sat down at the kitchen table.

"I just don't want anything to happen to you Dak," James said.

"I know, and I don't want anything to happen to you," Dak said walking over to James. He sat down next to him. "As long as we stick together nothing can happen to us. We'll look out for each other," he said placing a hand on James' shoulder.

"You know just what to say don't you?" James asked. Dak smiled and laughed.

"I'm just amazing like that," Dak said cockily. James laughed and pushed Dak's shoulder lightly. Dak grinned and leaned in and kissed James. "Everything's going to be fine Jamie," he said.

"I hope so," James said.

**So there is was. I hope you are all still interested in this. So, review and let me know what you think of all this. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	10. Chapter 10: The Other Survivor

**ok I would like to thank**_ suppressedanonymous, sylarbadass, Xbigtimerusherx, rawbbles, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, and kat4543_ **for your lovely reviews.**

**Chapter 10: The Other Survivor**

Logan was sitting in his desk in homeroom with Dak, James, Carlos, and Lucy. Kendall was no where to be seen and Logan was getting worried. Kendall was hardly ever late. He hadn't heard from the blonde since last night. The final bell for homeroom to start ring and Logan looked to the door hoping to see Kendall. He didn't and he was worried something had happened to the blonde. Logan couldn't help but worry with everything that was happening around town.

"Logan relax I am sure he just over slept," James said sensing Logan's uneasiness. Logan pulled his phone out and texted the blonde. He waited for a reply. He tapped his foot as he waited. A few minutes later he got a reply.

Relax I only over slept. I am on my way now.

Logan relaxed. He was glad that Kendall was ok. He looked a James. "I was right he over slept?" James asked.

"He's on his way," Logan said. Several minutes later homeroom was almost over when Kendall came into the room. He handed the tardy slip to the teacher and walked over to his desk and sat down.

"Hey," Kendall said.

"Over sleep much?" Carlos asked.

"I was up late last night," Kendall said.

"Ken," Logan said.

"I know you gave me information but I got curious and I wanted to see what I could find from a neutral source," Kendall said. The bell rang and everyone headed off to their first hour classes. Kendall and Logan walked to their class and sat down.

"What more did you need to know?" Logan asked curiously.

"I just wanted to make sure I knew everything I could," Kendall said, "I found a bunch of information on you being the only survivor and the girl who disappeared," he said.

"The girl who disappeared?" Logan asked, "what about her?" he asked. Logan knew the girl who disappeared and knew she had never been found.

"She was found alive two weeks after you moved up here," Kendall said.

"What?" Logan asked shocked. He stopped walking and turned to look at the blonde. There was no way that she was found. "She was found?" he asked.

"Yes, one she was found on the road outside Dallas and returned home," Kendall said grabbing Logan's arm and pulling him to their classroom. They took their usual seats in back as the bell rang.

"How did I not hear about this?" Logan asked quietly, "Camille didn't move up here until months after me. Maybe she knew, but why didn't she tell me?" he said more to himself than Kendall.

"I don't know, but Camille hasn't been seen since the attack on Lucy," Kendall said.

"She's in on this, she just has to be," Logan said.

"Boys is there something you would like to share with us?" their teacher asked.

"No sir," Kendall said.

"We'll finish this later," Logan said quietly. Kendall nodded his head.

-No Escape from Reality-

Logan pulled Kendall into the house and up to his bedroom. They had left school as soon as they could before the others. They had only a few minutes before the others arrived. Logan wanted to talk to Kendall first though. He needed to know more about what Kendall had found.

"Tell me what you know," Logan said looking at Kendall who was sitting on his bed.

"Her name was Jo Taylor right?" Kendall asked.

"Yes she was a friend of Camille's back in Texas," Logan said, "what happened with her?" he asked.

"I don't know, I just read that about two weeks after you moved up here she showed up at her house. She was a mess and her parents got her into therapy," Kendall said.

"Jo's been missing for almost three years," Logan said walking over to his desk and sitting down.

"You're no longer the only survivor," Kendall said, "she may know something," he said.

"Possibly," Logan said.

"Logan? James? Are you boys home?" Joanna's voice called out. Logan walked over to his door.

"Mom," Logan called out confused.

"I got off work early," Joanna said walking up to the stairs.

"It's just me and Kendall right now, the others will be here soon," Logan said.

"You boys want a snack or something?" Joanna asked.

"No we're fine," Logan said.

"Ok I'll be in the living room if you boys change your mind," Joanna said smiling at him. Logan nodded his head and watched her retreat.

"Wait a second," Logan said slowly.

"What?" Kendall asked.

"Is Maddie home yet?" he asked.

"Not yet she's being released tomorrow," Kendall said.

"What about Mateo? Have you heard anything on him?" Logan asked.

"No, but his parents are worried he may never wake up but they don't want to pull the plug and lose their only son," Kendall said.

"We have to get to the hospital," Logan said.

"We can't put Maddie through that again," Kendall said.

"I don't want to see Maddie," Logan as he walked out of his bedroom. Kendall followed after him.

"What are we doing then?" Kendall asked.

"Just follow my lead," Logan as he reached the bottom of the stairs. "Mom Kendall needs to get something from home, we'll be back in a bit," he called.

"Ok honey, be careful," Joanna called. Logan pulled Kendall out the door as James, Dak, Carlos, and Lucy pulled into the driveway.

"Why did you two take off so fast?" James asked.

"We had something we needed to take care of, and Kendall needs to get something from home. We'll be back soon," Logan said as he and Kendall got into his car. Logan watched the other head inside.

Kendall started driving to the hospital. He had no idea what Logan was thinking. He just did as Logan asked and hoped he would talk to him.

They arrived at the hospital several minutes later. Logan lead Kendall to the nurses station.

"I'm not sure where to go, but we're looking for Maddie Groves," Logan said.

"She's in room 213," the nurse said, "you're the first new visitor she's had in a few days," the nurse said.

"New visitor?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, there's this girl who comes by all the time, but only when she's sleeping," the nurse said.

"Brown eyes, brown hair?" Logan asked.

"No, blonde," the nurse said.

"Oh," Logan said nodding his head. "We're gonna go see her if that's ok," he said.

"Go right ahead hon," the nurse said smiling. Kendall and Logan mad their way to Maddie's room.

"You knew where her room was," Kendall said quietly.

"I wanted to know if she's had any other visitors," Logan said as they reached the room. They knocked and walked in. Maddie was sitting up in her bed reading. She looked up as the two walked in.

"Hey guys," she said.

"Hey," Maddie said smiling slightly at them.

"We wanted to come see you," Kendall said, "see how you're doing," he said.

"I get out tomorrow," Maddie said smiling weakly still. "How's Luce?" she asked.

"She's fine," Kendall said, "well as fine as she can be. She's scared more than anything," he said.

"So Maddie I know you don't want to relive it, but I have to ask what do you remember?" Logan asked.

"All I remember is seeing brown eyes," Maddie said, "like I had seen those eyes before she said. She looked up at Logan and they locked eyes. Maddie's expression changed and she suddenly became fearful. She started screaming and backing away from Logan. Logan looked over at Kendall confused. They both ran from the room to the nurses station to tell them what was going on. Afterwards they were out by the nurses station.

"What happened?" a doctor asked walking up to them.

"I don't know she just looked at me and started freaking out," Logan said, "I think she said something about brown eyes," he said.

"Brown eyes set off her memories of that night, her other friend experiences that too," the doctor said.

"Other friend?" Kendall asked.

"A blonde girl who comes here at night about an hour before visiting hours end when Maddie's sleeping," the doctor said, "one night she came in and Maddie woke up and started freaking out saying it was her. The girl was confused, and never gave us her name. She just left and I haven't seen her since," he said.

"I didn't know I would set her off like that," Logan said looking down at the floor.

"It's alright," the doctor said.

"So is she sleeping now?" Logan asked looking to the door of Maddie's room.

"Yeah," the doctor said.

"Will she still be getting out tomorrow or will that set her back," Kendall asked.

"She's going home, but she will have to be in therapy for a bit and I don't think going to school is an option for her right now," the doctor said.

"Well we're really sorry that we cause problems for her," Logan said.

"It's alright, you didn't know," the doctor said, "I have to go but are you boys friends with Mateo?" he asked.

"Is he awake?" Kendall asked.

"Yesterday, he's been asking for us to send an visitors from Maddie to him, he's just down the hall last door on the let," the doctor said before walking away.

"Come on," Logan said grabbing Kendall's hand. They both walked down the hallway to the room the doctor had indicated. Kendall walked in first. They saw Mateo sitting up in bed watching TV.

"Mateo," Kendall said getting his attention.

"Hey," Mateo said turning to face the two.

"We were just visiting Maddie and heard you were awake," Kendall said.

"Yeah, yesterday," Mateo said.

"So how you feeling?" Kendall asked as he and Logan moved in closer to him.

"I've been better," Mateo said, "I mean it's strange knowing Marcus is gone now," he said tears coming to his eyes. Kendall nodded his head. "I mean one minute we're getting ready to leave the house and the next this crazy woman blindsides us as we walk out the door and I wake up here," Mateo said.

"Woman?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, I didn't get a great look but I know it was a woman from her voice, and I remember seeing brown eyes," Mateo said.

"That's what everyone says," Logan said.

"A woman?" Mateo asked.

"No brown eyes, Maddie just freaked because of me," Logan said. Mateo looked at Logan's eyes and shook his head.

"Yours are about the same but I know it was a woman and not a guy," Mateo said. Logan nodded his head.

"My parents told me the attacks were like that of the ones in Texas a few years back," Mateo said, "they also told me that the new kid in our class was from Texas," he said looking at Logan.

"Yeah, it was me," Logan said, "I mean everyone else knows," he said shrugging.

"You're here to see if the attack is the same right, like that other one?" Mateo asked.

"Other one?" Kendall asked.

"That girl who moved up here after Logan, big bushy brown hair," Mateo said.

"Camille?" Logan asked.

"Yeah her," Mateo said, "she came in yesterday after my parents left," he said nodding his head.

"Well we're not sure if this is just a copycat or the same person," Logan said, "we're both freaked since we had to deal with it there as well," he said.

"I get it," Mateo said. Kendall then started to talk to Mateo for a bit while Logan stood back against the wall. He didn't know Mateo that well. He would let Kendall talked to him since he knew him better.

Logan's phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw he had a text from James. He opened it.

Get home now.

Logan looked at the text for a second before he looked up at Kendall who was looking at him confused.

"I have to get home," Logan said, "James just sent me a text," he said.

"Sorry, Mateo but I gave him a ride," Kendall said.

"It's ok, a little interaction with someone be better than none," Mateo said smiling slightly.

"Well I hope you get better soon and we should hang out once you get out," Kendall said. Mateo nodded his head and Kendall and Logan left. They walked down the hallway and out of the hospital.

"Camille was here," Kendall said.

"That means she's still in town," Logan said, "and skipping school," he said. The two walked over to Kendall's car.

"Who's the blonde?" Kendall asked.

"It's gotta be Jo," Logan said, "she might have followed me up here," he said.

"Why would she attack people," Kendall asked confused.

"Revenge on me for getting away sooner than she did?" Logan said as they got into Kendall's car. The drive to his house was spent with them spit balling ideas. As they approached the house they saw the flashing lights they had come to know all to well. Kendall pulled up to the curb a small ways away.

"Their at my house," Logan said unbuckling his seatbelt quickly. He and Kendall got out of the car and ran up to the house.

**I am sorry for the wait. I wasn't sure what to do with this. I rewrote it a few differnet times. I like this and I hope you are all still interested in this. Also there has been many guesses about the killer. I would just like to state I have set up a few possibilities so far, my count is three different people at the moment, but I will throw in a few more. Again I am sorry for the long wait. So, review and let me know what you think of all this. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	11. Chapter 11: Over?

**ok I would like to thank**_ summerlove22, rawbbles, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, PerfectMirror14, lily, smile. its. good. for you., rainy dayz and silver dreams, and Anonymous_ **for your lovely reviews.**

**Chapter 11: Over?**

"Their at my house," Logan said unbuckling his seatbelt quickly. He and Kendall got out of the car and ran up to the house. They were stopped by a police officer.

"This is my house," Logan said trying to get past him.

"Todd, let them in," a voice said from behind the other officer. Kendall and Logan looked past the officer and saw Officer Garcia, Carlos' father, standing there. The other officer let them in. Logan didn't even thank Officer Garcia as he ran into the house. He had too much on his mind at the moment. Logan ran inside and into the living room, he saw James, Dak, and Brooke sitting on the couch together. Dak was holding on to James. He had a bandage on his arm and James had one on his cheek. Carlos and Lucy were in the room as well. They had medics around them looking at cuts they had on their arms as well.

"James I got your text to come home what's going on?" Logan asked running up to them. He then noticed someone was missing. "Where's my mom?" he asked.

"Logan sweetie," Brooke said standing up.

"What's going on?" Logan asked.

"Your mom left to run some errands," James said looking down at the carpet. "A few minutes later a window broke and we went to see who it was. It was a woman in black. She attacked us," he said.

"We fought back," Carlos said, "but she had a knife and managed to get away after James got the knife form her," he said.

"I cut her by accident in the process," James said.

"No," Logan said realizing where this was going. He looked to Brooke and her eyes said it all.

"You know it runs in the family," Brooke said looking away from him.

"Schizophrenia," Logan said saying the word she was scared to say. Brook looked at Logan.

"Yes," Brooke said.

"If it runs in the family then why are you the only one who doesn't have it?" Logan hissed angrily. He then turned and left the room.

"Logan," Kendall called as he ran after him. Logan reached his room before Kendall caught him. He grabbed his wrist and stopped him. "What was that?" he asked as he moved them into Logan's room. He shut the door and held Logan to him.

"It's unfair," Logan said, "why can't I just have a normal life?" he asked.

"I don't know," Kendall said not sure what to say.

"It's just not fair," Logan said into the blonde's chest.

"I know Logie, I know," Kendall said softly as he ran his hands up and down Logan's back. "What you said to your aunt wasn't very nice though," he said.

"I know, but it's just so unfair that everything bad has to happen to me," Logan said, "I was angry," he added.

"I know," Kendall said.

"I suppose I owe her an apology," Logan said pulling back from Kendall. Kendall nodded his head. Logan walked over to his door and made his way down to the living room. The police were still there talking to James and the others. Brooke was in the living room away from them. "Auntie Brooke," he said getting her attention. "I'm sorry," he said.

"Oh honey you're upset I get it," Brooke said, "it's a shock," she said.

"It still gave me no right," Logan said.

"It's ok honey," Brooke said.

"So where is she? Did they take her in already?" Logan asked.

"Yes they took her away and Officer Garcia and the others are getting statements from the others," Brooke said nodding her head. James and Dak both walked over to them after the officer they were talking to walked out of the house.

"James," Logan said.

"I get it, you were mad, I would be too," James said.

"I didn't mean it," Logan said.

"You don't have to apologize," James said.

"I do, I feel awful," Logan said. He really did feel bad about what he had said. He had no right to say that to Brooke, even if he had been mad. He knew there was a chance his mother could get have it and he could as well.

"Chief," a officer said as he ran into the room. "There's been an accident a few miles out of town. A red Toyota, with two passengers, they were run off the rode it seems," he said.

"Do we have names," Officer Garcia asked.

"Yes, but I think we should go outside to discuss this," the other officer said. Officer Garcia nodded his head and they walked outside when Carlos spoke.

"Dak, aren't your parents coming home tonight?" Carlos asked.

"Don't they drive a red Toyota?" Lucy asked. Dak's eyes went wide.

"Guys," James said glaring at his friends.

"Sorry," they said.

"Oh my god what if it's my parents," Dak said turning to look at James.

"Calm down, I am sure you're parents are fine," James said pulling Dak to him. He placed his arms around him in a tight hug as he glared at Carlos and Lucy. They both took a step back from James. Dak pressed his face into James' neck trying to keep himself together. He didn't even know if it was his parents in the accident. He could be freaking out for nothing, but then again it could be them.

"Dak," Officer Garcia said as he walked into the house. Dak let go of James and turned to look at him. He saw the sad look on his face.

"Oh my god it was my parents wasn't it?" Dak asked as he fisted James' shirt in his hand. James placed an arm around his waist.

"Dak I need to know did your mother dye her hair again?" Officer Garcia asked.

"Yeah, I think she's blonde now," Dak said nodding his head, "or maybe red," he added looking down at the ground. His mother dyed her hair so often he lost track.

"Well I might be your parents we're not sure," Officer Garcia said, "the woman's a redhead though," he said.

"What about the man? Don't they have their ID's?" Dak asked.

"There were no ID's found on them and they are being brought to the hospital right now. One's in critical condition," Officer Garcia said.

"How can they not know if it's my parents?" Dak asked confused.

"Well they're faces are cut up pretty bad," Officer Garcia said.

"I want to see them," Dak said, "I can tell you if it's my parents or not," he said.

"They are still outside of town Dak, they won't be here for at least ten more minutes," Officer Garcia said.

"I can wait at the hospital," Dak said.

"I'll go with him," Brooke offered.

"Me too," James said looking at Dak. Brooke looked at Logan.

"Can I stay with Kendall, if it's alright with his mom," Logan asked Brooke. Brooke nodded her head. Logan turned to Kendall.

"I'll call her," Kendall said. He walked out of the room and pulled his cell phone out. Logan looked at Brooke. He just wanted to be alone right now. Maybe just lay with Kendall. He wanted to get away form everything for just one night. He would deal with everything tomorrow. Brooke just nodded her head.

-No Escape from Reality-

Logan was sitting in Kendall's room with the blonde holding him from behind. Normally he would be against being held, but he needed this right now. He just needed to be held.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Kendall asked.

"Mateo was right about my eyes being close," Logan said softly.

"You don't know if it was you're mother who attacked them," Kendall said squeezing Logan lightly.

"It make sense," Logan said, "I don't want to believe it but I kind of have to," he said.

"No you don't," Kendall said, "something tells me this isn't over," he said.

"I have that feeling too," Logan said looking over his shoulder at Kendall.

"I don't know why but I just have a feeling that this isn't over yet," Kendall said resting his chin on Logan's shoulder. Logan nodded his head. He knew that something was off. This wasn't over yet. He just felt it that somehow this wasn't over.

"Oh god everyone is going to know soon, it's going to be all over the news," Logan said his face going pale. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Kendall said letting go of Logan so they could both sit up. Jennifer walked into the room with a phone in her hand.

"Logan you're aunt's on the phone. She wants to talk to you about…" Jennifer trailed off looking at the ground.

"My mom?" Logan asked standing up. Jennifer nodded her head and Logan took the phone from her. He walked out of the room as he talked to her.

"Mom," Kendall said.

"I never thought Joanna was the type to…" Jennifer trailed off.

"I know mom, I don't think anyone saw this coming," Kendall said. The two stood there in silence for a moment.

"How is he doing?" Jennifer asked.

"As well as to be expected with what's going on," Kendall said.

"This is going to be hard for him," Jennifer said.

"I know and I am gonna be there for him mom. He needs me now more than ever," Kendall said.

"Kendall are you sure," Jennifer asked.

"Mom I love him and he needs me. I am not gonna abandon him," Kendall said.

"Kendall this is a high school romance," Jennifer started.

"It's more than that mom, he's different than the others I've dated and I am not gonna leave him when things get tough," Kendall said.

"Ok then if that's you're decision than I'll be here to help as well. I jst want you to know this is going to be hard,"

-No Escape from Reality-

James watched Dak pace back and forth in the waiting room. The ambulance had yet to arrive with the car accident victims.

"Dak," James said looking at his mother.

"I'm gonna call Jennifer and Logan," Brooke said. She stood up an left the two alone in the waiting room. Dak turned on his heel and stopped in front of James.

"Dak," James said again. Dak sat down in James' lap and buried his head in James' neck.

"What if it is them?" Dak asked.

"I don't know, we'll figure something out," James whispered against Dak's head. He pressed his lips to Dak's temple. He hated thinking that it was Dak's parents that were in the crash. He didn't want to think that it was them but it seemed like the most likely scenario.

"James I'm staying with you tonight," Dak said. It was a question or a statement. James wasn't sure what it was but he knew that was going to be the case.

"Of course you can stay with me. We lay in bed together and just forget everything at the moment," James said. Dak nodded his head and pressed a wet kiss to James' neck. "Everything is going to be fine Dak," James said even if he didn't mean it. It was just what Dak needed to hear at the moment.

"Thank you Jamie," Dak said.

"Don't mention it Dak," James said pressing a kiss to Dak's cheek. Dak smiled and pressed his lips to James in a sweet thank you kiss.

"I'd be an even bigger mess if you weren't here with me," Dak said

"What are boyfriends for?" James asked smiling sweetly at the brunette in his lap.

"Nagging me about my homework and my lame fashion sense," Dak said.

"Hey you've gotten better about your homework and your fashion sense is better now that you have me and are out of those dreadful sweaters," James said shuddering.

"They were comfy," Dak defended.

"And ugly, how I was attracted to you then I'll never know," James teased.

"It was my awesome personality," Dak said smiling a real smile. They heard footsteps approaching and Dak sat up slightly. They saw it was only Brooke. She smiled at them and sat a few chairs away to give them some privacy.

"Mom Dak is staying with us tonight," James said.

"Of course," Brooke said quickly.

"Thank you Mrs. Diamond," Dak said sitting up to look at her. Brooke smiled.

"Mom what did you tell Logan?" James asked.

"I talked with Ted earlier and he said Joanna's name will not be released yet and they will keep a handle on things. Logan will have to be questioned about Joanna and her behavior. Logan will also be put in my custody until he turns eighteen and graduates in about two months," Brooke said.

"He'll still be with us then?" James asked. Brooke nodded her head. "Better than shipping him off somewhere," Jakes said.

"Yes," Brooke said.

"Mr. Zevon," a voice said. Dak jumped up and looked over at the doctor who was walking towards him with Officer Garcia right behind him.

"What are you're parents blood types," The doctor asked Dak.

"My dad is O negative and my mom is AB positive," Dak said.

"Well they aren't your parents. Both victims are A positive," Officer Garcia said. Dak let out a breath of relief.

"Then where are his parents," James asked stepping up behind Dak.

"That's just it, their flight landed hours ago and the car that crashed was theirs. They seemed to have just disappeared," Officer Garcia said.

"Ted," Brooke said.

"We are searching for them in the surrounding area and we are not going to give up. We got dogs searching for them. They got their scent from the bags in the trunk. Dak we are doing everything we can," Officer Garcia said.

"Thanks Officer Garcia," Dak said.

"I think it's best you go hone and get some rest," Officer Garcia said to the three. "Dak where are-" he started.

"With us," James said placing his arm around Dak. Officer Garcia nodded his head and turned to Brooke.

"He staying with Kendall for the night and I will pick him up in the morning. He knows what he has to do," Brooke said. Officer Garcia nodded his head and turned.

"Ted, I know my sister and this is not her. I think you've got the wrong person," Brooke said.

"Brooke you heard what James said. He said he cut her arm in the struggle right where Joanna has a cut she doesn't remember getting," Officer Garcia said.

"I know my sister," Brooke insisted.

"Mom can we go," James asked. He knew if he didn't stop her she would go on and end up fighting with Officer Garcia. Brooke nodded her head and left with James and Dak.

"James I really don't think she did it," Brooke said.

"I know mom and neither does Officer Garcia he's just doing his job. I am sure he will do everything in his power to prove her innocent," James said.

"I hope so," Brooke said.

-No Escape from Reality-

Logan was sitting in his bedroom with Kendall, James, and Dak. Lucy and Carlos had to be home because they're parents didn't want them near Logan at the moment. They thought he was dangerous.

"Guys I don't think this is over yet," Logan said finally voicing his thoughts out loud.

"Me either," James said.

"What do you mean?" Dak asked.

"I'm sorry I know you guys know what you saw and everything but something just tells me this isn't over," Logan said.

"Logan not to be mean but you saw you're mother and you saw she was cut," Dak said.

"I am not denying it was her this time but all the other times don't fit," Logan said.

"Other things aren't adding up either," Kendall said.

"Yeah," Logan said nodding his head.

"What?" James asked confused.

"Well Kendall and I went to visit Maddie the day you guys were attacked and Maddie looked into my eyes and freaked out. She is set off by people with brown eyes and the doctor told us not to worry since her over friend set her off too," Logan said.

"What other friend?" Dak asked confused.

"Dunno all we know is she is blonde and brown eyed. She came often but never gave her name. After Maddie's episode she never came again," Kendall said.

"We also found out Mateo was awake and he told us Camille had been to see him. She asked him questions about his attacker," Logan said.

"Camille is still around?" James asked.

"Yes but she's hiding for some reason and I want to know what it is," Logan said.

"She's got to be involved," Dak said nodding his head as there was a knock at the door.

"I think my moms still at work," James said getting up and walking from the room. He

returned several minutes later with Lucy and Carlos behind him.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kendall asked shocked.

"Yeah I thought I was too dangerous to be around," Logan said laughing.

"My moms words not mine," Lucy said laughing.

"For being a cop my dad sucks at keeping me on lock down," Carlos said as he and Lucy

sat down on Logan's desk.

"Well Glad you snuck out to see me," Logan said.

"Logan I was brought in for a line up. It was a blind test since I know your mom and none of them sounded like the woman who attacked me," Lucy said.

"Really?" Logan asked.

"I couldn't even pick your mom's voice out of the group," Lucy admitted.

"Ok that further proves that she may have attacked you guys that day but she was not behind all the other attacks," Logan said.

"You think she's innocent?" Carlos asked. Logan nodded his head.

"Yeah there's been someone who was visiting Maddie in the hospital and Camille visited Mateo when he woke," Logan said.

"Who was visiting Maddie," Lucy asked.

"A girl who never gave her name," Logan said.

"But we think we may know who it is," Kendall said.

"It's highly unlikely Ken," Logan said looking over at the blonde

"Who?" James asked.

"Her name is Jo Taylor and she's the only other survivor from the Texas attacks. She was missing until after I moved up here," Logan said.

"Why can't it be her?" Kendall asked.

"I don't think she would come up all the way here just to torment me," Logan said.

"So you think it's Camille and your mom is innocent," Carlos asked.

"Or she's covering up for someone," Kendall said.

"Who would she be..." Logan trailed off.

"What," James asked.

"Camille," Logan said slowly.

"What?" James asked confused.

"It's Camille," Logan said. He jumped up. "Where did your mom put all our stuff?" he asked.

"Basement until you guys found a place," James said. Logan then ran from the room. He ran down to the basement with everyone behind him.

"What are you doing," James asked.

"Looking for something," Logan said as he moved over to the boxes he and his mom had stored there. "Look for any boxes labeled baby stuff," Logan said to the others. They all started looking.

"Logan's baby clothes," Lucy said.

"Not clothes stuff," Logan said. "I swear my mom doesn't throw anything away," he muttered as he moved some boxes.

"Baby stuff," Kendall announced pulling a box down. Logan moved over to him and snatched the box. He set it down on the floor and tore it open. He started to dig through the box.

"What are you looking for," James asked. Logan just continued to dig through the box until he found what he was looking for. He pulled put an envelope and opened it.

"What is it?" James asked.

"My birth certificate," Logan said. He then ran up the stairs for better light and opened the envelope.

"Why do you want that," James asked confused as Logan scanned his birth certificate for the information he was looking for.

"Order of birth if multiple birth," Logan said looking up at James.

"What's it say?" James asked.

"First," Logan said.

"So you have a twin?" James asked.

"Yep and Camille and Jo's birthdays are the day after mine," Logan said.

"How do you know?" Carlos asked.

"Camille was my step sister and Jo was her best friend. They loved that they had the same birthday," Logan said.

"So you think one of them is your sister," James asked.

"Yeah," Logan said nodding his head.

"If they are your sister why are they the day after you and not the same day," Lucy asked.

"I was born first and at eleven fifty at night," Logan said.

"So she was born right after midnight," Kendall said. Logan nodded his head.

"So who do you think it is," Dak asked.

"I don't know but I know one way to find out," Logan said as he heard the front door open.

"Boys I'm home," Brooke called out. Logan turned and walked down the hall with the others behind him.

"Auntie Brooke I have a question for you," Logan said.

"What honey," Brooke asked.

"Do I have a sister?" Logan asked holding up his birth certificate.

"A half sister actually," Brooke said.

"What?" Logan asked confused.

"A half sister. You're fraternal twins and have different fathers," Brooke said.

"Is that why she gave her up?" Logan asked.

"Yeah she found out you two had different fathers and in an attempt to keep your father she gave the girl up," Brooke said.

"What was her name," Logan asked.

"I don't know, she never named her," Brooke said, "why do you ask?" she asked.

"I think mom might be covering for her. It could be one of two people I know," Logan said.

"You think she's covering for her?" Brooke asked.

"I don't think my mom did anything," Logan said.

"That would make sense," Brooke said, "but unless you have some proof you can't do anything," she said.

"I know and I just need to talk to mom when can we visit her?" Logan asked.

"It's only family and if we hurry we can get some time with her now," Brooke said. Logan nodded his head and turned to James.

"I'll stay here," James said. Logan nodded his head and followed Brooke out the door. He needed to talk to Joanna and quick. He needed to know if she was covering for someone. He needed to know the truth.

**I am sorry for the wait. I like this and I hope you are all still interested in this. Also there has been many guesses about the killer. I would just like to state I have set up a few possibilities so far, my count is three different people at the moment, but I will throw in a few more. So, review and let me know what you think of all this. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	12. Chapter 12: The Beginning of the End

**ok I would like to thank**_ Dj33173, kc1690, kat4543, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, suppressedanonymous, smile. its. good. for you., rawbbles, PerfectMirror14, and lilygirl42001_** for your lovely reviews.**

**Chapter 12: The Beginning of the End **

Logan was sitting alone in his room. Two months had passed since his mother had been arrested. He was graduating in a week and Joanna's trail was still going on. Logan knew she was covering for someone, but he didn't know who. She wouldn't tell him who his sister was and the attacks had stopped. Sherwood was deemed safe again and people resumed life. Maddie and Mateo were out of the hospital and things were getting back to normal. Dak's parents had arrived home a few days after their car had been found. They looked unmarked and seemed fine. They never said anything about their car or about why they were missing just that they were fine.

Logan couldn't help but think that this wasn't over. No, he knew that this wasn't over. There was still the matter of finding out where Camille had vanished too and if Jo was here or not. Kendall, James, and Dak all thought the same as Logan. Something was just off and Logan couldn't put his finger on what it was.

Logan shook his head and sighed. This was not how he had planned his senior year on being. He had talked his mom into moving so he could have a normal school year. Why couldn't he just get a break in life though.

"Logan," James said. Logan looked up at his cousin he saw Kendall behind him.

"What?" Logan asked.

"The guys and Lucy and I want to go out to the lake to celebrate graduation," James said.

"I don't know if that's smart," Logan said.

"Come on Logie," Kendall said walking into the room.

"I really don't think it's smart," Logan said.

"It's safe," Kendall said.

"How do you know?" Logan asked.

"Just come we're only going for a few hours and there won't be any booze," Kendall said walking over to Logan and sitting down on the bed.

"How far out is the lake?" Logan sighed. He knew if he didn't give in Kendall would try and seduce him and be successful. He was a sucker for the blonde's body and all it took was a few well placed kisses.

"Not even a mile outside of town, walking distance actually," Kendall said.

"Just a few hours," Logan said.

"Just a few hours," James said making his presence known again.

"Fine," Logan said.

"He said yes," James said leaning out the door to talk to the others who were probably standing out there.

"Yay," Dak cheered as he jumped on James' back. James stumbled and held Dak up. Logan laughed at the two. "what are we waiting for let go," he said.

"Get off you goober," James said.

"No, now mush, let's go," Dak said. James laughed and started down the hall.

"Come on," Kendall said standing up. He held his hand out to Logan and Logan took his hand. Logan allowed Kendall to pull him up. They walked out of the room and walked down to the hall where James, Dak, Carlos, and Lucy were waiting for them.

"James does your mom know we're going out?" Logan asked feeling a small prang as he said mom. He missed his mother. He wished he knew what was going on with her. She was days away from sentencing and she was stead fast on what she had said happened. Logan knew it was a lie though. It was like when a parent could tell a kid was lying but it was reversed. Logan just knew she was lying.

"Yeah, I called her and she said not to stay out too late," James said.

"My dad brought the boat out to the lake maybe when we get there we could go out on the lake for a bit," Carlos said.

"Yeah sounds fun," Lucy said nodding her head. The four headed outside. Kendall and Logan headed to Kendall's car while Lucy, Carlos, James, and Dak headed to Dak's car. They all drove to the lake.

"Logie this will be more fun if you loosen up," Kendall said. Logan sighed and nodded his head. He knew Kendall was right.

"Sorry, my mom won't tell me who she's covering for and I really don't think this is really a good idea," Logan said looking out his window.

"Just relax everything is going to be fine," Kendall said. Logan nodded his head. They arrived at the lake a few minutes later and got out of the car as Dak pulled up behind them. The four in the other car piled out.

"You ready to celebrate?" James asked walking up to them.

"Hell yeah we're graduating in a week," Carlos said.

"So who got in where?" Lucy asked.

"Dak and I got into UMD," James said slinging his arm around Dak's shoulders.

"Yeah," Dak said smiling.

"Congrats guys," Kendall said.

"Yeah congratulations," Carlos said. Lucy nodded her head.

"I got into Stanford," Lucy said.

"Berkley," Carlos said.

"You two gonna try the long distance thing?" James asked.

"It's not that far and yeah," Carlos said smiling at Lucy.

"Well I am on Harvard's wait list as well as Dartmouth's and I got accepted to Columbia," Logan said.

"Harvard?" Carlos asked. Logan nodded his head.

"It's only the wait list," Logan said.

"I got into Columbia," Kendall said.

"You did? I didn't even know you applied there," Logan said looking at the blonde shocked.

"I know, I wasn't sure if I was going to get in and I didn't want to jinx it by telling anyone," Kendall said. Dak walked to his car and returned with a twelve pack of soda.

"No alcohol, but I got some soda," Dak said. The others nodded and took a can from Dak. They all opened their soda's and held them up.

"To graduation," Lucy said smiling.

"To the best upcoming summer of our lives," Carlos said.

"To the next step in our lives," James said.

"To everything we've been waiting for the last year," Dak said.

"To college," Logan said.

"To us being friend for a long time after this," Kendall said. The six of them took a drink of their sodas.

"Hey want to go out on the boat now," Carlos asked pointing to the dock where there was a boat sitting next to it.

"Yeah," Dak said nodding his head.

"Let's do it," James said. Everyone started for the dock except Logan. Kendall looked back at him confused.

"Something wrong," Kendall asked. Logan shook his head and followed after the others. "You ok?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," Logan said.

"You gonna be ok with this Logan," James hollered over his shoulder.

"It was one time and I will be fine," Logan said rolling his eyes.

"Something wrong?" Kendall asked.

"He gets sea sick easily," James said laughing.

"Are you sure you want to do this," Kendall asked.

"I'll be fine," Logan said nodding his head.

"Let's go then," Carlos said. The six ran to the dock and to the boat.

Logan shivered as he held onto Kendall. He was dripping wet and he felt the need to puke. He looked up at the blonde and noticed there was a towel around him. He looked around and frowned.

"What's wrong?" Kendall whispered in his ear.

"Don't freak," Logan started.

"Why would I freak," Kendall asked confused.

"I had a blackout," Logan said. Kendall looked at him for a moment before he turned his head to Carlos who was steering the boat.

"Los, Logie is really cold I am gonna take him into the cabin for a bit," Kendall said.

"Kay, just make sure he pukes in a bucket or something," Carlos said.

"Will do," Kendall said as he ushered Logan into the small cabin on the boat. Once they were in Kendall shut the door and turned to Logan who was shivering.

"What do you remember?" Kendall asked.

"Running to the boat and then the next thing I know you're holding me and I am shivering and wet," Logan said as he hugged the towel around him tighter.

"You fell into the water, we're been out for almost an hour now," Kendall said.

"An hour?" Logan asked. Kendall nodded his head. Logan sat down on a bench. He felt the boat rocking and felt his stomach start to churn. He grimaced.

"You ok?" Kendall asked.

"What happened?" Logan asked.

"We were sitting with James and Dak, you were being quiet and we figured you were working on not puking and James made a snide comment about you puking and you flipped him off and stood up and slipped and fell into the door on the side and the chain broke," Kendall said. Logan nodded his head. "Carlos cut the engine and you swam over and we got you back on the boat," he said.

"I don't remember any of that," Logan admitted.

The door to the cabin opened and James walked in. He looked at Logan.

"What happened?" James asked.

"You know damn well what happened," Logan said, "I knew this wasn't a good idea," he added looking at the ground as his stomach continued to churn.

"You blacked out didn't you," James asked walking over to Logan. Logan nodded his head unable to talk.

"You ok, you look a little green," Kendall said.

"Either get him out of here or get him a bucket," James said.

"Yeah I think we should get a bucket cause I don't want to have to fish him out of the water again," Kendall said as he started searching for a bucket.

"No time," Logan said jumping up. He quickly left eh cabin with Kendall and James right behind him. He ran to the edge and puked. Kendall was at his side holding him and patting his back.

"I knew you'd barf," James teased. Logan kicked James in the shin.

"Violence gets you no where Logie," James teased.

"Shut up," Logan hissed.

"James leave him alone, you don't see him teasing you about you're silly fears and things like that," Dak said.

"Like what," James asked crossing his arms.

"I am sure he probably knows why you don't like roller coasters," Dak said.

"Ok, ok I get it," James said.

"Yeah why don't you like roller coasters?" Kendall asked.

"Their too fast," James said.

"Liar," Dak said. James quickly moved over to Dak and slapped a hand over his mouth. James retracted his hand. "Ew," he said wiping his hand off.

"Like you haven't had my spit on you before," Dak said.

"Why doesn't he like roller coasters," Lucy asked.

"One word from you and you won't get anything from me for a month," James threatened Dak. Dak put his hands up in surrender.

"His hair," Logan said straightening up.

"What?" Kendall asked confused.

"They mess up his hair," Logan said, "you know he's got a weird obsession with making his hair perfect," he said.

"I hate you," James said.

"That make perfect sense," Carlos said laughing. Lucy nodded her head she was laughing as well. James was pouting.

"Oh Jamie lighten up," Dak said laughing.

"Yeah," Logan said laughing lightly before he stopped as his stomach churned again. He closed his mouth.

The rest of the time was spent with small mindless chatter until the engine died. Everyone looked at Carlos.

"What happened?" James asked.

"I think the engine died or we're out of gas," Carlos said hopped down from the steering. He moved into the cabin and emerged several second later. "out of gas," he said.

"And we're on the middle of the lake," Dak said.

"No we're close to one side," Carlos said pointing to the woods.

"What are we gonna do our cars are on the other side of the lake," Dak said.

"Our cabin is just through the woods and we have some gas there," Carlos said.

"How are we gonna get to the shore," Kendall asked.

"There's a life raft," Carlos said walking back into the main cabin. "we anchor the boat and use the raft to go to the shore and head to the cabin and get the gas a come back," Carlos said.

"You make it sound so simple," Dak said.

"Yep, now come on," Carlos said. He dropped the anchor and moved over to the door on the side of the boat. He inflated the raft and dropped it into the water.

"Are we all going," Logan asked.

"Do you want to stay on the boat?" Carlos asked. Logan shook his head. "Besides I think there might be something dry for you to change into at the cabin," he said. Logan nodded his head and the six managed to get into the small raft together. James and Carlos got the paddles and they managed to get to the shore quickly.

"Come on, Los where's the cabin?" James asked.

"I have to find the trail," Carlos said looking around.

"The one that's right there," Logan said pointing off to the side a bit.

"Yeah," Carlos said, "it'll be about five ten minutes maybe," he said as he started down the trail. The others followed behind him. Kendall and Logan took up the rear.

"Should I be worried about the blackout?" Kendall asked quietly.

"No, I'm probably just stressing about being out, I've just got to relax," Logan said. Kendall nodded and grabbed Logan's hand in his. They walked together and ten minutes later a cabin came into view.

"Kendall you know where my room is right?" Carlos asked looking back at Kendall.

"Yeah I'll take Logan and see if there are any dry clothes for him," Kendall said. He grabbed Logan's hand and led him into the cabin with Dak and James behind him. Carlos and Lucy headed over to the shed in search of gas for the boat.

Kendall led Logan into a room down the hall. He shut the door and moved over to a dresser. He opened it and pulled some clothes out and set them on the bed.

"See what fits," Kendall said. Logan nodded his head and went through the clothes and found a pair of baggy jeans that fit and a big t-shirt that fit as well.

"Come on let's go see if they got the gas," Kendall said. Logan nodded his head and he followed Kendall out of the room. James and Dak were waiting for them in the living room.

"Carlos and Lucy come in yet," Kendall asked.

"No," Dak said shaking his head.

"It's been like five minutes," Kendall said looking at his watch. Logan had taken some time with the clothes and he thought Carlos would've been ready to go. James opened his mouth to talk but was cut off by a scream.

"Lucy," Dak said jumping up from the couch. The four ran outside and to the small she out back. They saw Lucy laying face first on the ground bleeding and no sign of Carlos. Logan ran over to Lucy and looked her over.

"Lucy," Logan said as he touched her shoulder. She tensed at the touch and Logan and Kendall rolled her over and gasped. Her stomach was cut and she was bleeding profusely. "Get a first aid kit," Logan hollered as he took the shirt he was wearing off and pressed it to Lucy's stomach in hopes of stopping the bleeding. James and Dak both took off into the house. Lucy groaned as Logan added just a bit more pressure.

"Lucy," Kendall said kneeling next to her.

"It wasn't Camille," Lucy said hoarsely.

"Save you're strength Kendall call an ambulance," Logan instructed. Kendall nodded his head and pulled his cell phone out.

"It's too late," Lucy rasped out.

"No don't you dare, just hold on," Logan said.

"I don't know if I can," Lucy said, "now listen," she said.

"Lucy you're going to be fine," Logan said.

"Get your phone out and record this," Lucy said. Logan didn't argue and did as he was told.

"She took Carlos, she was blonde and brown eyed. It was the same person who attacked me before I recognized her eyes. I was not your mom Logan," Lucy said.

"Are you sure?" Logan asked.

"Yes I am sure," Lucy said nodding her head. Logan felt tears some to his eyes. Logan stopped recording and dropped his cell phone. He was surprised it even was working after going in the water. "Logan I don't blame you for this," she said.

"You should," Logan said tears falling down his cheeks. He felt responsible for this. It was his fault this killer was here.

"An ambulance is on it's want it will be here in about twenty minutes," Kendall said. Logan turned to his with tears in his eyes.

"I might not make it that long," Lucy said as James and Dak returned with a first aid kit. Logan grabbed it and quickly started to bandage Lucy's wound. He knew it was futile, but he wanted to at least try and help her.

**I am sorry for the wait. I like this and I hope you are all still interested in this. Also **Also I would like to state this is getting close to the end and for those who remember how things started we're getting close to that part. I hope you are enjoying this. **So review and let me know what you think of all this. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


End file.
